Renard
by MsAvies89
Summary: Portland gets a visitor from the Verrat. Captain Renard's ring. Nick and Renard. Not Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Renard**

Plot bunny about Captain Renard's wedding ring.

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard, although I'd like to.

One Month Ago.

The chamber was lit with seven torches. The light glancing off the dark marble of the walls. On a raised Dias heavy wooden chairs sat. They formed a half circle around the room. Six of the seven chairs were filled. The chair in front of the royal blue banner emblazoned with the lion's head was empty. The floor slightly sloped to the center to a small drain. Ancient weaponry filled the walls.

The representatives of the royal families sat in angered silence. The Verrat were convened.

She stood infront of the dour men with the grace of a goddess. Dark hair glimmered in the light. Black dress lightly swaying in the slight draft, she waited for their pronouncement. Subtle anger played across her face. Not all of the families were here.

"Make no mistake about this." Growled the man in the center of the Dias. "Your head or his!"

Making no reply she gave a slight bow and left the chamber.

Today.

Detective Burkhardt sat at his desk perusing old crime scene photos. Not everyone involved Wessen, although even they died from regular causes.

The one that caught his eye though was the death of a man two weeks ago. The he had met his end, murdered by his mechanic. It took Nick and Hank two days and a car expert to narrow it down. Come to find out the victim was playing around with the wife of the guy.

It was strangely satisfying to Nick that nothing magical or Grimm-like was needed. Just good old fashioned police work was called for.

Looking back at the police photos though someone in the crowd watching the accident caught his eye. A woman dress in a dark dress with long dark curly hair was looking at the detectives and not the crime scene with everyone else.

At first his breath caught in his throat that his mother might be back in town. But the female looked younger and slimmer. 'I've seen her before', he thought.

Pulling out photos from the arson fire last week, there she was in the crowd. They always took pictures of bystanders because arsonists love to watch their work. In the back, looking at the police not the fire she almost directly looked at the camera.

Again at the murder of a small businessman, shot during a hold-up, downtown. Again no clear shot of her face, she was too far away; but, Nick knew it was her.

She was watching them.

Captain Renard walking in his front door knew immediately that someonelse was there. Pulling his service pistol he was determined not to get caught flat footed again. He didn't know who had the balls to invade his home but it wasn't going to be pretty for them.

Coming around the corner into his living room he saw her standing by the floor to ceiling windows.

"Well," she said. "That's a hell of a greeting."

The captain placed his pistol on the counter and removed his overcoat. He threw it over the back of the chair as he went to stand in front of her. Reaching out he caught her chin in his hands he lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. Searching the deep blue pools his green eyes looked for explanations, meanings. He gently caressed her neck he drew her in.

His lips devoured hers. Hungry tongue pleading for entrance and it was granted. His hand caressed down the slope of her back. Holding her firmly to let her know there would be no escape until he was done.

Her hands were inside of his suit jacket. Her nails ran down the front of his shirt. He caught his breath. Slight chuckle in her throat when she felt him tremble under her touch.

'Always so in control', she thought. 'Nice to know I can make him break it.'

With a swift movement he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

She stared into his green eyes as she removed his jacket. Her hands enjoyed the feel of his silk shirt that was eagerly removed. So agonizingly slow she moved to remove his pants.

The whole roomed vibrated with power. Hunger and need in her kisses as she tasted him. Hands squeezed the hard muscles of his back, his ass.

He gripped her shoulders making it clear that now it was his turn to undress her. He explored her ample bosom with his hands, mouth. He kissed and nibbled achingly slowly down her body. He chuckled lightly to himself when his mouth brought her to ecstasy. Strong but gentle arms encircled her when he made his entrance.

He held her to his chest, the dark sheets pooled around their waists. Her delicate fingers traced circles in the sweat on his chest. They laid there in a respite from their passion. He kissed the top of her head.

He finally spoke, "Wife."


	2. Chapter 2

**Renard**

**Chapter 2**

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard, but would like to.

**Morning**

5a.m.

The small clock read to her. Lying there in his bedroom you'd think that everything was right in the world. O how she wanted to remain there. His strong arms were about her.

She looked down at the arm draped over her hip. Her mind played back the events of the night before. How he had made her beg. How she had made him. His hand rested near her face. The long fingers had neatly trimmed nails.

The ring caught her attention. She was amazed he wore it. After all of this time, he still kept her in his thoughts. As she gently turned the ring on his finger her mind flew back to those days so long ago.

**1986**

A middle-aged man sat in a large wooden chair as she paced in front of him. Anger and defiance rang in her voice and demeanor.

"How could you!" She screamed." I hardly know him!"

"Now Victoria" He replied.

"No father he's arrogant and rough! All Renard's are! You know this. You've seen how Eric acted at the last gathering of the families. He was cruel, because he could be. There was no justification for beating another just because his team lost at rugby! I don't think this brother would be any different! Besides, father", She raged on. "This is 1986 not 1686! There is no reason I should have to get married at 15!"

Her father Prince Harold rolled his eyes. Of all of his children Victoria could be the most unpredictable. Of his six children, all girls, she was his youngest, his favorite. Her temperament came from her late mother. She had taken an interest in combat and strategy. She had accompanied him to all of his official functions since the age of 8. He doubted that a son could have been so astute to the political realities of being a royal.

He knew her heart for the underclasses was due in no small part of being raised by her governess. His wife had died when Victoria was only three. However, her respect for them and their place in the world might be necessary. Harold was not blind to the rest of the world as most royals were he knew that the presumption of servants being near slaves was outdated and unnecessary. He was not as harsh on the Wessen. Only those who didn't obey the laws deserved punishment.

Prince Harold had had more exposure to the young Prince Sean. He remembered a young man who could be formidable when crossed. But, Sean was also fair in his treatment of others and fiercely loyal to that which he claimed as his own. Like his daughter he was a modern royal. Woe to Prince Sean if he were to enrage her. Sean was a strong wily fighter, Harold knew. The prince might be able to get the upper hand on Victoria; but, her father knew that she would patiently wait for her revenge. Sooner or later her husband would have to sleep and then his ass would be hers. Their union would be a great one, Harold thought.

Harold also knew that the hexenbeast inside Sean was not a birthright. It was a spell. It was an attempt, by his stepmother, to make him appear with disfavor in his father's eyes. Harold knew there were ways to lift such things; but the sacrifice was huge. The reversal could kill him. Would kill him, if only temporarily. The risk was more than Sean's father could justify. So half hexenbeast he stayed.

Watching his daughter rage in front of him, he knew she would acquiesce to his final word. No other was allowed to talk in such a fashion to him. But, as it was just the two of them, he let her vent her rage at him.

"Victoria," he firmly interrupted her." You will abide me in this. Sean is not Eric. His father has decided that Sean would make his Canton in the new world."

Prince Harold arose from his throne and went to his daughter. Caressing her dark tresses his heart missed her already. Her blue eyes clouded with sadness and anger begged for rescue. As a parent he knew there will be a day his child will leave him. Harold was not ready even if tradition demanded it.

He stepped back and glanced down at his daughter, as firm a look on his face as he could manage.

"As it has been," he said.

"So it shall be again," she replied.

**Evening**

The large bedroom suite adorned with reds and white sat in the north side of the castle. The large Persian rugs on the floor dated back to the times of the crusades. The four poster bed sat near the far wall. They were covered with a mixture of antique art and modern posters. There was even a picture of Albert Einstein sticking his tongue out.

Laying on the bed her head resting in the lap of her governess the young princess cried her heart out. She couldn't believe her father wanted to go through with this. Marry a boy who spent so much time fighting with his brothers. Victoria had told her father about the time when she had worn the balloon filled with paint, which Sean had intended for his brother. Or so he said! Granted her mind thought it would have been funny if it had worked. Unlike in so many of the fairytales she wouldn't run. Victoria couldn't run. She would never embarrass her father; but if Sean thought it was going to be easy for him, he had another thing coming.

"What am I going to do, Maggie?" she asked. Her blue eyes pleading at her governess' grey ones.

"What needs to be done, "she replied. "Your father would not make you marry a brute."

"But he ruined my favorite dress."

"You were five. Please allow that, like you, he has grown and matured since then. I'm sure he has put such things behind him." She said as she glanced down at her ward.

"I have talked to several of his servants, who are trustworthy. They said he was an astute boy. Fair minded but not to be trifled with lightly."

"I hardly remember him really. He didn't seem as thirsty for the limelight as Eric."

Sitting up to look her governess in the eye, Victoria hesitated.

"Is he handsome?" she questioned.

"I am told he is very good looking. At any rate we will find out tomorrow" Maggie said as she rose to her feet.

"Meanwhile, My Princess, I have something for you!"

Maggie moved over to the large drape that shielded the dressing area. Pulling back the curtain she revealed a beautiful dress. White with red trim about the bodice, it had a long white train covered with red embroidery.

"You knew!" the princess said, in a hurt voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Only a fool would presume to know all of your father's plans. I really believe that his mind debated for a long time before he decided to agree to the marriage."

"Besides," she continued." I always hoped you would need this someday."

Victoria wanted to be angry; but, honestly, she was so touched. She didn't remember much about her mother, only feelings really. Maggie had been the one to truly be her mother. She had made her laugh when she felt like crying so many times. It was Maggie who had nursed her when she was sick. Maggie had pled her case, to her father, when she didn't want to be sent away to schools.

Victoria rushed into her outstretched arms.

"Thank you," she said. "It's beautiful. I couldn't ask for better!"

Maggie took Victoria's face in her hands.

"Victoria," she said soberly. "Tomorrow you will be discharged from my care. I think your marriage to Prince Sean will go well but if things get really bad … I am always there for you. Do you remember the little town that I said that I had quietly bought a home?"

"It was Bever, near San Moritz, Switzerland." Victoria replied." Why".

"If you ever need a place or me that's where I'll be, "she said.

"Thank you for everything." Victoria cried as she held Maggie close. "I hope such steps won't be necessary."

**Church**

Notre-Dame de Reims stands in the champagne region of France. It was the traditional coronation place of the royalty of France. Its gothic spires lifted above the rooftops of the city. The church's 125 ft. ceiling and stained glass windows made it one of the most magnificent in the country.

On that spring morning the soft light pouring through the great rose window danced on the train of the young bride being escorted down the aisle. Her large bouquet of white roses tied with a red ribbon. Her veil fell from the tiara on her head like a soft cloud. Holding onto her father's arm she walked with the grace of her station. Her bearing belied her youth. She demurely kept her gaze lowered and only sneaked peaks at the young man at the end of the aisle who waited for her. Her veil obscured her ability to see him clearly. She tried to pretend she was cool; but she knew her father felt the small tremor that ran though her, as his hand came up to pat her arm. She tried not to cry as her father lifted her veil to kiss her cheek. Victoria tried to convey all of the love and great fullness that she felt for the life her father had given her in one look; before, he had replaced the veil and given her hand to Prince Sean.

The young couple briefly glanced in each other's eyes.

'When did Sean's eyes turn so green?' she thought.

They turned toward the altar so the ceremony could begin.

**Evening**

The reception continued but the newly married couple had been dismissed to their chambers. The formal parts of the reception with the first dance, dinner, and cake were done. All that was left was the drinking till dawn; the couple wasn't needed for that.

'His bed his room, 'she thought.

'Our bedroom,' she corrected herself.'

Festooned with navy and gold, the room was slightly larger than her old one at home. His great bed dominating the center of one wall between two huge glass doors that led to a balcony. The four post bed had dark navy drapes. Like hers the room was a mix of traditional and modern.

' He even has the Einstein poster' she thought.' I guess he's not a total loser.'

Victoria had changed out of her dress into something simpler. The soft silk gown clung to her curves. Its long skirt brushed the top of her feet. Maggie had said it was the one her mother had worn on her wedding night. The woman had kept it for this night. Victoria felt her thoughtfulness connected her, not just with the governess that she loved but the mother she barely knew.

She sat in a chair about as far away from the bed as you could be in that room. She hadn't really thought about the other aspect of being married until she had entered. Although she was not experienced in any way Maggie had explained to her that morning all that could be expected. Her governess had emphasized, that part of life didn't have to be a chore, as some thought. It needn't be frivolous as others did.

Prince Sean entered the room tentatively. With a 6'4"frame he was bigger than most men in his family. His size belied a natural grace to his movements. He could run quickly, his feet barely making a sound. His body was nimble and quick when attacked, which came in handy with his brothers. A keen, active mind could see the plots within plots at court.

At 18 he was not as worldly as his brothers. Eric was the one to love 'em and leave 'em.

' But to have a wife!' he thought. 'What if she hates it or me? What if she cries? What if she just lies there like a dead fish enduring what she has to?' his mind raced. But, his thoughts came to a halt when his eyes found her. She looked even more of an angel than before in the church. His breath caught in his throat when he saw how the neck of her gown dipped between her breasts. He could feel his body start to react. When she stood to greet him he could see how the gown clung to her hips.

He walked over to the stereo and started the music that he had picked out for this moment. Soft and gentle the songs filled the room as he went to her. Taking her hand in his he pulled her close and slowly started dancing about the room.

He felt her relax in his arms. He was glad she had understood his intent that he was not going to attack her the moment they were alone. Yes it was an arranged marriage; but, he really wanted to make it a good one.

His hand on her waist pulled her in closer. Her head rested on his shoulder. Sean could smell the subtle perfume of jasmine in her hair. Barely moving he pulled her hand to his chest, as the music washed over them. Life brought only so many perfect moments and he knew this was one. His other hand had drifted down to just above her butt. He didn't want to move to swift and spook her but the delights that he knew were beneath the silk were steadily making patience difficult.

Victoria could feel his heart through his chest, he was so tall. The dark green silk of his dress shirt gave hints about the muscles underneath. She even thought she could feel his desire when their bodies move a certain way. She slowly moved her hand from his shoulder to behind his neck. Victoria gently played with his hair as they danced. The silk of her dress was thin and she could feel his chest rub against hers when they danced. Her nipples attesting to the fact she found him quite attractive. She was torn between her own desire to bring him to the bed and the need not to appear too eager, lest he think bad things about her.

Sean released her hand and lifted her delicate chin to look into her eyes. 'So blue', he thought. 'I think I am already lost. 'He leaned down and captured her lips in his. Softly, gently his kisses fluttered on her lips. Slowly he built up ardor and pressure, when he felt her lips responding. 'God, her lips are so soft,' he thought. Delving in deeper his tongue touched the front of her lips. A soft moan came from his throat when she let him in.

The prince held her tighter. His one hand was on her back while the other gently squeezed her ass. He could feel her arms tentatively encircling him. He understood she didn't know the power she already had over him. He would do anything, take her any way, she wanted. He would stop on a dime if she said no, even in the face of his own burning desire. Sean knew she could feel that he was trembling from her touch.

A slight disappointment graced his handsome face as she pull slightly away; but, that was quickly forgotten, as she slowly reached for the buttons on his shirt. Her trembling hands freed each one as she gazed into his eyes. As the last was loosed he pulled her back into his embrace. Kisses renewed. Less hesitant than before, they brought their lips together.

Slowly she pushed the shirt from his massive shoulders. Victoria didn't know when he had removed his cufflinks. His shirt was forgotten, the minute it had left his body. She let her hands slowly explore his broad chest. She wanted to see were her hands were going; but, his kisses were not to be missed.

She was enraptured already with him. The hopeful look in his beautiful green eyes at the altar had put her presumption of his arrogance out of her head. He had, without hesitation, defended her at the reception, when his stepmother tried to insult her.

Now taking the time to actually seduce her, he had captured her. 'Oh God, his lips are amazing.' She thought. She ached to feel them on her body. His strong hands explored her curves made her gasp. She could feel her blood rushing in her ears. Victoria wanted to beg him to take her. She wanted to tell him she wouldn't deny him, not now, not ever. She nearly cried when his lips made their way down her jaw to her throat.

His deep throaty voice rumbled against her throat.

"please?" he begged.

"Yes, please yes!" she replied.

He pulled away and gazed into her eyes. Looking for the sincerity of her words, he stared into her eyes.

Victoria felt his hesitation. He didn't want to rush her. She felt she needed to show him, she meant every word. So she slipped the thin straps of her gown off her shoulders and let the gown drop to the floor. Standing there, she exposed her body to her Prince's gaze for the first time. Now it was her turn to hesitate.

Sean looked at her with obvious hunger now. He stared into her eyes, as he removed his own clothes. His manhood large and ready almost burned to be within her. His hands ached to cup her exposed breasts. Tongue needed to taste the sweet nectar of her treasure. The wish to savor warred with the need to have. His blood burned in his veins with lust. He would be careful at first; but, he would have what he wanted. She would scream his name in ecstasy.

He swept her up into his arms and carried her to their bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Renard

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard, would like to.

Chapter 3

Victoria stepped out onto the sidewalk for Sean's building. She hated to leave him while he slept. Yes, she had left a note saying she had things to do. It said she would visit him at the precinct. They had gotten so little time together during their marriage. She felt cheated of every lost moment.

The coffee shop was crowded. Sound of clicking computers and people ordering coffee, that sounded like you needed a chemistry degree to make, surrounded Nick. He was relieved to close the door behind him, with the chaos on the inside. The tables on the side walk were populated with people more content to people watch or read their morning papers.

The paper in the corner, being held by a woman with long graceful fingers, caught his eye. The lacquered nails were perfect. The diamond wedding band on her hand twinkled in the morning light. Slowly the edge of the paper lowered and Nick found himself looking into the eyes of a lovely, mature woman.

Nick was almost staggered by the realization that this was the woman in the photographs. The dark trench coat, the curly dark hair, it all fit. He was even more surprised by the fact she almost glowed in the sunshine. She gestured to the seat across from her.

"Good morning, Detective Burkhardt." She said taking a sip of her tea. "I am glad we finally meet."

"How do you know my name?" he asked incredulously.

"I've been watching, as you know. It was amazing to realize that you're more than the stereotype."

"You know that I'm a…" He said.

"A Grimm. Yes I know." She replied. "But so much more though, don't you agree?"

"Thank you. I think?"

"Embolden by the gift many Grimms were just assassins. Too many had psychopathic breaks. They became rabid murderers, killing Wessen and humans in equal numbers. "She said.

"I've never hear this before." He said, with a skeptical voice.

"There have been many Grimm over the years. I'm sure that as a cop, you know it takes all kinds. I will admit though, that there are some tendencies that the royal families encouraged."

"You know them well?" his ears perking up.

"Better than I care to admit at this time, it is not why I am here though. I am sure you are aware of the Prince's presence in your city?" she questioned.

"Yes but I don't know who." He replied.

"That will be revealed soon enough also. You need to be in your traditional role. This for better or worse is what you are doing now. Keeping the peace is the job of a cop and a Grimm. I am here to warn you, that you and He are in danger.

The duo, called the Geminee, is coming for you both. Swift and dangerous killers together they are ruthless in their efficiency. Alone they are exposed. The Verrat have sent them to Portland. They would be content to capture you, if they believed you could be bent to their will. If they find him first they will kill him. I can't allow that. I am on their trail now; but, I will contact you when I can."

"Maybe you should leave this to me."

"No, I need you to be at work. "

"You could be in danger." Nick said.

"I can take care of myself."

Leaning forward to look deep into his eyes, she let a serious look take over. She didn't want to reveal Him but she was running out of time and options.

"Nick," she asked. "Will you serve and protect the prince? He has worked for your protection, since becoming aware of you."

"He knows me?" Nick glanced around nervously.

"Really well, his goals have been your goals. Keeping the peace is what he wants. Order maintained between humans, Wessen and Grimm is what he strives for. The Prince may not be a man to be toyed with; but, he likes and needs justice."

"If he is so strong what does he need me for?"

"He's not as secure as I would like. There have been others, who have gotten to him in the past. They of course have been dealt with. He doesn't want to live in a fortress and that makes him vulnerable. I need him to survive."

She said with a modest voice. "I need you. I need you here and alive to help him."

"How can I help if I don't know who he is?"

"Do not worry soon you will know all." She said.

Victoria closed the paper and rose to leave. She smiled gently down at him. Nick was so much like her Prince when he was young. Idealistic and sincere, his standards were high. For a Grimm, Nick was one of a kind. In her heart, Victoria knew that Nick could help her save him.

She stopped and turned to him.

"You don't really believe that your girlfriend just woke up herself, do you?"

She walked away.

Nick sat in stunned silence.

How was the prince involved with Juliette? Rosalie had said that it would be difficult to awaken her. What had the prince done to achieve it? What was his goal?

The woman seemed sincere, almost desperate to save the Prince. How did she know him? The Prince obviously meant a lot to her. What was she to the Prince? She had said that he had been attacked in the past. Nick racked his brain, to try and put the pieces together.

The idea of helping a royal, even one that reportedly knew him, gave him pause. Nick wasn't sure if he could easily align with such a man. He had no doubt that if the Prince hadn't liked what he was doing, his life would be short. The detective hoped that he wasn't the one who sent the reapers in the first place. Nick thought that if he was as close to him as the woman claimed, he probably didn't need reapers to kill him. The Prince could have just eliminated him himself.

A new set of killers were coming to town and he knew nothing about who they were or how they operated.

Nick wanted to know who the Prince was. He wanted to know about the Geminee duo that the woman said was sent for them both. He had no time to go to the trailer. He would have to wait until after work to do anymore research.

The day ran quietly until after lunch. Nick and Hank were called out to a warehouse near the river. A dead body was discovered. The man's head sliced clean off of his neck. Waiting for the coroner to clear the body the detectives scouted the building. There was next to no evidence.

There were signs that someone was living in the abandoned building. There were a great deal of food and clothing stashed in a closet near the old office to belong to just one person.

Funny thing was the clothes. There was two of everything. Sargent Wu thought it was the Double-mint twins. It was this offhand comment that gave Nick pause. Was this one of the assassins? She said she would call. Did she kill him? Where was the other? His head swam with questions.

Victoria walked into the precinct. Walking up to the offices she was stopped by a Sargent.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?"

"Yes," she replied. "Captain Renard's office I have an appointment."

Captain Renard had seen her walk in and waved at the Sargent to send her in.

"Good afternoon," he said as he closed the door behind her. He pulled a chair in front of his desk for her.

"Thank you darling," she replied. "I am sorry that I cut out so early this morning but I really had meetings that I could not avoid."

Looking at the baby picture on desk her eyes narrowed.

"Who is that?" She asked.

He barely glanced at the child.

"The granddaughter of my first partner, I thought it would…"

"Project a certain image?" She asked. "Like a politician who trots out his family for the campaign?"

"Exactly."

"I have met your Detective Burkhardt."

"You have?" Sean said, as he seated himself at the desk.

"Yes, I had coffee with him this morning." A small smile played across her lips as she gently baited her husband. His look, of willingness to stake and defend his claim to her, was smoldering.

" He seems every bit his reputation." she continued. "He is definitely not the usual Grimm, as you know. I believe that he is willing to support you. I could see it, in the back of his eyes, that he has you as one of his candidates for the prince. He is not sure. After observing him for some time, I believe his sense of right and wrong is very fixed. He will not be an assassin. But he will enforce the law."

"So you didn't arrive in Portland yesterday. I take it."

"No and I'm sorry about that. There is more to my visit, as you have guessed by now.

The Verrat has gotten out of hand. Rather than being the representative of the royal families there are some who take themselves for royal. They even had the nerve to call me before them."

Sean stood and walked around the big desk. His arm crossed in front of him as he leaned against the front of it. Storms raged in his eyes.

"Why did they want you?"

"I think they are too comfortable with their position. They have sent two different plots against you. They have sent the Geminee." She said looking up at him. Victoria saw his eyes narrow at the prospect.

"That was bold of them. I should be flattered."

"They have two goals. They will try to take the Grimm. They will try to kill you."

"They can't have Nick. There is no way he would work for the Verrat."

"He will die, if he doesn't."

"He will need to be warned."

"That is why I saw him this morning. I know you want to take things in your own time. Events have begun to unfold that have pushed things up. Your days of being unknown to him are running out.

But … a mutual enemy can easily make allies."

"That is quite true. You said there was a second plot."

"Yes. They sent another assassin, for you specifically." She said rising from her chair.

"Who?" he asked.

"Me," she said getting close. "Aren't you scared?"

"Are you going to kill me?" he said staring into her eyes.

"My dear prince, there are many things I could do to you." She said tracing her finger along his jaw. "But killing you is not going to happen.

Many have begun to believe, including Eric, the fights we stage at the gatherings, are just that staged. The Verrat have bought it completely. They believe that I have true venom in my heart for you. And they were very specific when they ordered me here. They want your head or mine. I won't let it be yours."

'Damn it!' He thought. The current Verrat's days were numbered, if he had anything to do with it. 'They sent my own wife! They don't know me. They certainly don't know her! If Eric knew of the deception it was lost.' Years of pretending to be at war, so that his wife could live in safety wasted. 'Well,' he thought, maybe they could finally live together now.

"One of the Geminee is already dead. Your officers are at the scene now."

"Did you kill him?"

"I was not the agent but I did help."

"How?"

"Do you remember that vacation we took in our fifth year? The one with the villa we stayed at in Marseilles?"

"The one where Eric had sent a pair of spies? You made them think they were following us; but, they were really following each other."

"Same thing was used here. One Geminee killed the other; but, he thought it was you."

"And is the second?"

"Someone approached before I could kill him. A Geminee, on his own, can be unpredictable and rash. You are in just as much danger as before. I will not let it be you." She repeated desperation in her voice.

He paused for a moment.

"Things for us have changed." He said quietly, caressing her shoulder.

"I know. We have spent so much time apart. Sean, we have missed so much of each other's lives."

"I know. But, if our ruse has been found out there is no reason to continue it. We'll make our home here, together."

"I would like that," she said, a small smile played on her lips.

As she drew him into her arms something caught her attention. A glint off something on the top of the building across from the police station flashed at her. In an instant she knew, what it was. Catching him by surprise, she grabbed the front of his jacked and pulled him to the floor. The glass around them exploded, as the air was filled with bullets. She tried to shield him from the falling shards; but, he wouldn't have it.

"Sean!" She screamed.

"I won't let it be you, either!" he replied as he shielded her small form with his.


	4. Chapter 4

Renard

Thanks for all of the reviews! This is my first fan fiction I appreciate all of feedback.

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard, would like to.

**Chapter 4**

The coroner had finally left with the body. Nick had taken a lull in the action of picking up evidence to scout the surrounding area. Being alone he thought it would be a great time to put in some phone calls.

"Rosalie," he said, when the line was picked up.

"Nick! How are you?" She replied.

"I'm good. I need some information. What exactly was needed to wake Juliette up?"

"Why do you want to know? I thought the problem was over now that she's awake."

"I met a woman today that said it wouldn't have happened on its own. I need to know exactly what it entailed to bring her back."

"Ok. Wait a minute let me get my book." Rosalie answered.

Nick could hear rustling over the phone. A slight smile on his face when he realized that the song she hummed was the same one Monroe used for his ringtone.

"Ok, Nick, here it is." She said coming back to the phone. "In order to awaken her she would have to be kissed."

"Are you saying he kissed her?" Anger was evident in his tone.

"The kiss was chaste, Nick. It was the easy part of the whole thing. The purification ritual would be the hard part."

"What do you mean?"

"The man would have to possess a pure heart. There is a potion."

"How would he give it to her?"

"It's not for her it's for him."

"What?"

"You need a pure heart. Most people, who live for more than five minutes, don't have one, in this day and age. The potion needed to make him pure is…."  
"What? I need to know Rosalie."

"Well for one thing it kills the one who drinks it."

"I don't understand."

Rosalie read on.

"According to the book the ritual burns out the darkness in the soul, during the process the drinker will experience excruciating pain. The potion would stop the heart, if the person's darkness was too much or the potion was made wrong the drinker would not revive."

"Would the drinker know what was at stake?"

"He would have to; this isn't something that would be picked up at the local drug store. Funny, these are the same ingredients that Elizabeth shade picked up the last time she was here. Do you think she was involved?"

"I do."

"O wait there is a footnote…. The potion was originally made for a royal. It says that it would work with anyone; but, a member of the royal families was best."

"Thanks Rosalie, I appreciate this." Nick replied.

"Let me know if there is anything else."

"I will good bye."

Nick stood there and stared at his phone. Nick saw Hank motion to him. The others must be done with the evidence gathering. Walking to the car he needed to put in a call to his favorite blutbad.

"Hello."

"Monroe."

"Nick. Wow calling in the middle of the day! Has the apocalypse started?"

"Not as far as I know… Listen what do you know about Geminee?"

"Not much it's not a name you hear often. Why?"

"I think we may have a pair in the city." Nick answered.

"Do you want me to check the books?"

"Could you? I am tied up with a murder and this can't wait. I just need the information."

"Ok. I was just about to leave the shop anyway. I'll give you a call when I find something."

"Thanks Monroe. I'll be at the precinct; call me on my cell."

"Will do man. Bye" Monroe said.

"Bye"

Riding back to the station Hank glanced over at Nick.

"Is this one of yours?"

"I don't know yet, Hank. I called Monroe he's going to check the books." Nick replied.

"I like the quiet life."

"So do I." Nick replied.

As they were driving to the station Nick's mind drifted. The weekend before the squad had played in a charity baseball game against the fire department. Not all of the players were amateurs members of the Portland Beavers, a local AAA squad, were divided between the two teams. An exceptionally popular event for the local children's hospital it is even carried on live on TV.

Nick sat in the dugout in the third. He was second in the batting order that day. The fifth man on the order, who was a professional, was up to bat. The cops were leading the firemen, 3 to 2. Nick knew it would be a high scoring game, because of the amateurs; but, everyone was having a good time. He sat there on the bench and his mind drifted to Juliette. Nick figured it must have shone on his face as his captain took the seat next to him.

"How are you doin, Nick?" Renard asked.

"I'm fine, Captain."

Is Juliette at the game?"

"No. she said she needed some more time, so she went to visit her mother in Santa Fe."

"Really? That is interesting news, and the amnesia?"

"Unchanged she says she feels she's on the verge of a breakthrough but she still doesn't remember me." Nick said, raising his voice. "She remembers everyone but me!"

"Calm down, Nick. I know it's hard; but, you might have to rebuild things from the ground up."

"I know. I just feel I was so lucky to find her in the first place and now I've lost her; but, she's standing in front of me. I don't know maybe this absence will make things easier. Hearts grow fonder and all of that stuff." Nick said, examining his cleats.

"Nick, there is nothing easy about living apart. I am confident that she will find her way back to you one way or another." Renard said, as he rose to take his at bat. The Captain placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Have a little faith, Son."

Siting in the car with Hank, it was that last comment that stuck with Nick. Renard had called him son. Nick didn't think that another man had called him that since he was twelve. Strangely he didn't mind, he was a grown man himself. 'You would think that I'd be above the need for such things,' Nick thought.

"How's Juliette?" Hank asked.

"She called and left a voicemail earlier. She said that she was fine. Juliette sounded like she was ordering pizza."

"I don't envy you that road, man. Sorry."

"Yeah, I keep pushing but there has been no progress with her memory. Do you remember when Captain Renard told me that there was nothing easy about living apart?"

"Hey, the man is married and I don't think anyone at the precinct has ever seen his wife. The captain sounds like he knows what he's talking about."

"True."

Nick, Hank and Sargent Wu walked up the stairs to the squad room. Hank was walking behind the two. When the first bullet crashed through the room and imbedded itself in the wall opposite the door Hank grabbed the back of Nick and Wu's shirts and yanked them out of the doorway. Pinned down, in the hall, by the hail of bullets, the men could hear things exploding on impact.

Sargent Wu peaked around the doorframe and could tell that the bullets were coming through the windows in the Captain's office. He called dispatch to alert that they would need medical up there and someone needed to go to the building across the street and apprehend the shooter.

Nick stared into Hank's eyes when he heard Wu mention the captain's office. The long time partners could almost communicate without words. Both were horrified by the thought of what could be happening to the squad room. Nicks heart skipped a beat; because he could swear that he heard someone scream the captain's name.

As the shooting went own officers carrying shields came up the hall behind Nick. Hank looked over Nick's shoulder to speak to them.

"When we get the chance I want you to move those shields to the windows. The fire seems to becoming through the ones in the captain's office but I want them all covered. Once they are secured we can tend our people. Detective Burkhardt and I will go in first. I will start checking our people. He will check on the captain. "

Satisfied with nods he got from the men, Hank looked over at his partner. Getting an acknowledgement from him, they were ready.

Although it was only a few minutes, an eternity seemed to pass in the police station. When the shooting stopped Hank and Nick took a pair of shields and started to move into the room.

Holding the shield for protection, Nick practically sprinted to the captain's office. He could see that the door was nothing but frame. Nick's heart nearly stopped, when he saw his captain lying on the ground in front of his desk. Nick slowly lowered his shield. He only came back to himself when he could see that Renard was clearly breathing. Nick started when he looked up at him.

"Just because he stopped doesn't mean he's done, Nick. Get more behind that shield." The captain said.

"Yes sir." Nick replied stepping out of the door, so the swat team could secure the windows.

Nick stopped for a moment. The captain wasn't alone. He was protecting the body of a woman with his own. Dark curly hair and a bit of blue dress was all that could be seen of her from where she was tucked between the captain's body and the desk.

'Curly hair' Nick thought. He glanced at the coat rack and there was what was left of a black trench coat.

Nick watched as the captain carefully rose to his feet. Nick could see the dangerous look in his eyes. The captain was very protective of his people. Nick knew that the captain was already thinking of punishments for the perpetrator. He felt the same.

Seeing that the windows were secure, Nick saw the captain reach down and help the woman to her feet. Nick stuck out his hand to her to help, without looking she accepted it. Finally she looked up at him.

Victoria knew Nick was there. She could hear him shouting for the captain, as he ran to the office. There was nothing to be done about it now.

"Nick," Captain Renard said. "I would like to introduce you to my wife, Victoria."

"It is nice to meet you again, Detective Burkhardt."

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am." Nick said looking at her face. Her temple caught his eye.

"You're bleeding Ma'am."

Nick watched as the Captain gently turned her face to see. If the Captain was angry before, Nick could tell by the look in his eyes, that now he was murderous. He could see the Captain try to school his face back to neutral; but, today that was not going to happen. With a nod from Renard, they all stepped out into the squad room.

Captain Renard surveyed the damage. He had seen carnage but this was his people! His home! His wife! Taking a deep breath he let his training kick in.

"Quiet." He said.

The tumult in the room came to an instant halt.

"As this is a crime scene now, we are going to move operations upstairs. We weren't supposed to move in for two more weeks but all of the renovations are done.

Swat" he said, looking at the back of the room" I want you to go up there and I want any sight line that can be gotten through the windows blocked off. There are no buildings as tall but I don't want anything else coming through the windows.

I want everything bagged and tagged but the wounded first. This is not the time to be a hero. Everyone will get checked.

Sargent Wu?"

"Yes, Sir?" Wu answered.

"Get medical in here."

"Already rolling, sir. Eta to arrival, five minutes."

"Good. Everyone, those that are able help those that aren't. Let's see what we've got for injuries."

As everyone started to carry out the captain's orders, Nick stood by, as the captain spoke to his wife.

"As much as I want you home I don't have the manpower for an escort. I'm sorry. We need to process this, Victoria." He said gently caressing her shoulder.

"I know, Sean. I'm going to have a seat along one of the walls and try to stay out of the way." She replied.

"Thank you, dear."

The injured were tended to. Of the fifteen people in the squad room at the time, eight were dead. Everyone else was cut from the flying glass. Nick was grateful that the shards of glass that he had seen in the captain's back as he lain on the floor, did more damage to the jacket that anything else.

Nick spent most of the early evening processing the scene. When he started to feel like he was going cross eyed from the amount of stuff that needed to be processed he stepped into the observation room, attached to interrogation room 2. He was just about to give Monroe a call when he saw the captain's wife enter interrogation. She sat on the edge of the table facing the two way mirror in front of Nick. Victoria slowly took the handkerchief that her husband had given her and placed it on her face.

Nick could see that it was dotted with her blood.

He watched as her shoulders started to tremble. As the handkerchief lowered till it only covered her nose and mouth, he thought she was looking at him. But, from the terrified look in her eyes Nick knew that she wasn't seeing him. She wasn't even seeing her own reflection in the glass. Now that the adrenalin of the moment was gone, he knew her mind was replaying what could have happened.

The detective had seen it many times. The person knew that they and their loved one were safe but the mind showed you the possibilities. From her crying he could tell that the horrible movie that her brain was showing her was her husband's death. Nick could feel a tear slide down his own cheek at the scenes that played in his own mind. His inner eyes could see the pool of blood, Victoria holding the captain. His boss's dead green eyes looked at her. His ears could almost even hear her screaming his name. Nick's heart could hear the anguish and the pleading for him to return to her. The detective's heart skipped a beat at the thought of losing a man that he considered to be an adoptive father.

Nick's awareness returned to the glass. Victoria had gotten closer to the mirror. He could see her trying to fix her mascara while she tried to even out her breathing. Burkhardt watched as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the glass. When she straightened up, she looked so directly into the glass, Nick thought for a second she could see him. He watched as the sadness changed to gratitude and then furry in her eyes. Her deep blue eyes echoed the rage that Nick had seen in her husband's eyes so well; he knew that if she got a hold of the perpetrator first the man would never be found much less alive.

Nick turned back to his phone after Victoria returned to the squad room. Just as he was about to push Monroe's number, when he called Nick.

"Dude where are you?" Monroe said, with and anxious voice.

"I'm at the precinct."

"Oh my God! What the hell is going down there? Man, it is all over the news that the building got shot at."

"Yeah, it is pretty bad here. Someone decided to shoot out the windows of the captain's office."

"Wow. Are you and Hank OK?"

"Yeah. What do you have for me?"

"Well. The Geminee have been killers since practically the dawn of time. But according to the book their main job has been as royal assassins."

"What do you know of the royals?" Nick asked.

"Royals? According to the book some are Angelicans, they have an almost other worldly ability to influence others. They all can see the Wessen, like a Grimm. They have set territories but are not above expanding them. Usually they act through agents, like the Grimm. You'd know it if you lived in the canton of a corrupt regnant. I know you think there is one here; but, no one has had much contact with him."

"He is definitely here. A woman, who had been watching the police, contacted me today asking if I would serve and protect him."

"Wow. Things must have really hit the fan if she contacted you directly."

"She said that assassins called the Geminee had been sent to kill him."

"O man. Why didn't you mention this in the first place? If they have been sent for the prince he's as good as dead. Are you sure they are coming?"

"The woman was adamant that they were here to kill him… and kidnap me."

"Hey buddy, you're valuable as a Grimm. I'm sure that many of the other families would love to get their hands on you, so to speak."

"I'm not convinced I want to work for any prince. I definitely won't for someone who kidnaps and tries to coerce me." Nick said angrily.

"Grimm are like a samurai. They needed a patron, to protect them politically and sometimes physically."

"Do you know anything else about the Geminee?"

"They're actually twins. They are read from practically the cradle to be killers. It says here that they will be willing to do other jobs; but, the kill is what they really like.

O hey, there's a Geminee club tattoo. It's next to the left ear of one and the right of the other. The book says that each would have the Roman numeral two. It stands for the astrological sign Gemini."

"Crap, it is them, then. I've got at body from a warehouse that had its head cut off. The head had that tattoo."

"Just the one?" Monroe asked, nervously.

"Yes."

"That makes all of the difference. It says here that if one of the pair is killed the other one would practically go insane to find the killer. All of the careful planning that usually goes into a Geminee hit goes out the window when he's in a rage. It makes him vulnerable but also unpredictable.

Nick, buddy, I know there is no way to avoid it; but, you might need the prince's help."

"Yeah, I know. The woman said I knew him."

"Any hints as to whom?"

"Well if he's just the cutthroat kind my guess would be the mayor. The problem is I've never been in contact with him that much. Whenever he is making trouble for the department Captain Renard always runs interference. "

"Any other candidates?"

That question gave Nick pause. He would never point a finger at the Captain unless he was absolutely sure. The fact that the woman was married to Renard gave the theory weight; but this was his boss. Saying he was the prince over an unsecured line would be dangerous.

"No one that I'm sure of. It's not you is it?" Nick deflected.

"No but I kind of like the sound of that. We'll start each city council meeting with a group howl."

"I've got to get back. Thanks Monroe."

"You're welcome. Be careful, Nick. You've wandered into it deep this time. Try and keep your head down." Monroe said with concern.

"Will do. Bye." Nick said hanging up the phone.

As Nick walked back into the room he could see Victoria standing next to the captain. He caught her eye and she gave him a slight nod.

"Nick," the Captain said calling him over. "We have enough of the work here taken care of. Our extra caseload will be taken care of by the state police. I want you to take my wife to my condo."

"Excuse us for a moment," Victoria said, as she turned to face her husband.

Nick walked over to where Wu and Hank were standing watching the married duo.

"O this will be good." Wu said. "I wish I had popcorn."

"What are you talking about they aren't even saying anything." Nick replied.

Hank interjected. "It's all in the look."

"Yeah," said Wu. "He's telling her that he doesn't want her here"

"She's telling him she won't leave." Hank retorted.

"He's telling her it's not safe."

"She's telling him, 'no duh…"

"I'm in charge"

"Excuse me"

"Please?"

"Fine but this argument will be rehashed at a later date."

"I know he says, with trepidation."

Nick looked at the pair of them. "You got all of that from them just looking at each other?"

"It's a married thing." They both replied.

Nick shook his head, as he was called back over to the captain's side.

"Like I said Nick, I want you to take Victoria to my condo. We have enough free people that there is protection there."

"Yes, captain." Nick replied.

As they got into the car Victoria turned to Nick.

"We need to go to a shop that carries Wessen herbs."

"The captain would be livid if we didn't go directly to the condo."

"Let me worry about him."

Nick looked at the serious look on her face and decided to do as he was told…. He took Mrs. Renard to Rosalie's store.


	5. Chapter 5

Renard

Thanks for the great reviews!

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard, would like to though.

**Chapter 5**

The apothecary shop was only fifteen minutes away from the precinct. Most of the businesses around it were already closed. Rosalie's shop was normally closed for business at seven in the evening; but since Nick had called to say that he was coming over, she kept it open for him.

Before they got out of the car Victoria put her hand on Nick's arm. Nick turned to her.

"I know these are your friends. I wish we didn't have to involve them; but there are not a lot of choices here in Portland. If we can get in and out, we can limit the amount of danger they'll be in."

"Yes Ma'am," Nick replied.

"Besides" she said with a wry smile on her face. "We'll be able to get to where we're supposed to be."

"The captain's going to kill me. Isn't he?"

"Not to worry, Son. I'll take care of you." She said.

Monroe waited nervously at Rosalie's side. Things were getting intense with the attack on the precinct and the appearance of the Geminee. He was afraid that the direct involvement of a regnant would only make it worse. He had lived in places that had a corrupt member of a royal family. He had lived in many places under threat. Monroe hated to have to live constantly looking over his shoulder.

Things were good for him here in Portland. He liked his shop. He loved Rosalie, although he's been to chicken so say the words directly. That admission made his head spin. He couldn't imagine another blutbad acting so cowardly.

The door open and Victoria and Nick entered. Victoria could see Rosalie and Monroe stop breathing for a second when they stepped up to the counter. She knew who they were from her observations of Nick.

"Rosalie, Monroe this is Victoria Renard." Nick said. He could see the surprise flit across their eyes. "She is the captain's wife."

"Ok, "Monroe replied, as he tentatively reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"It's lovely to meet you both." She replied shaking it.

Nick looked around at the shop.

"Victoria needs some supplies. While that is being taken care of, I'm going to make sure everything here is secure."

Once Nick had walked to the back of the store, Victoria looked at Rosalie and Monroe. Their nervousness filled the room. She smiled a warmly at them.

"I really am glad to meet you both. I know you have been a great help to Nick, in his work as a Grimm."

"We… Thank you, Your Highness." Rosalie said hesitantly as both she and Monroe gave quick bows to Victoria.

"There is no need to be concerned about my presence here. Both I and the Regnant like the work that you are doing as a team and are more than happy for it to continue."

"Ma'am," Monroe replied. "That is certainly not what we expected to hear."

"We have all morphed into roles different than tradition. We don't have to let history get in the way. Besides, Monroe, I like blutbads." She said looking deep into Monroe's eyes. "My governess was one."

"Really, I certainly didn't see that coming. I thought that the royals weren't that understanding."

"My father," Victoria said, her eyes clouding over briefly. "Was a man before his time. He was a firm believer in justice. Like the Regnant here."

"That's good to hear."

"What did you need, Your Highness?" Rosalie interjected.

"I need herbs, for _Repulsir Papillion_." Victoria replied.

"I've never heard of that one. What does it do?"

"It's a repulsion charm." she said as she watched Rosalie gather the ingredients. "If you put it on the window sill and thresholds of a building the Geminee, can't get in. They could put their noses to the glass. It wouldn't do them any good. They wouldn't be able to see in, not even in their human form."

"Wow that must be potent stuff. Would it work on the neighbor's cat?" Monroe asked.

"It can be modified to work on almost anything, even humans." Victoria said with a chuckle in her voice. "I am sorry I can't teach you more about it but there is no time."

"The Geminee?" Said Rosalie nervously, looking around.

"No, it's my husband. Nick was supposed to take me directly home. With all that has happened today a side trip, even one for something like this, would not make him happy."

Nick came back to the front of the shop. He was more relaxed now. He had heard Victoria laugh at Monroe's joke.

"The Captain is holding a press conference. It's playing on the TV in the storage room. I think that we have a little bit of extra time." Relief was clear on his face.

They heard the bell, next to the door, tinkle as someone entered the store. Dressed in dirty fatigues and a red Portland Beaver's baseball hat, the man walked shakily back to where they were standing. Their fear of the Geminee was relieved when after looking at the guy; Victoria turned back to them and gave a subtle shake of her head.

"We're closed," Rosalie said.

"I don't think so." The punk said, as he raised a large knife. "I will start slicing everyone up. Ladies first, if you don't do what I say."

Victoria reached slowly into her purse. She could see Nick reaching for his gun. When the punk stepped next to her, his focus was on Rosalie, Nick and Monroe. Victoria pulled a small gun out of her purse and placed it against his temple. She was happy when he stopped in his tracks.

"Don't shoot me," he said.

"I really don't have time for this shit. Excuse my language. "She said to the others.

Turning back to the guy she continued. "So, I'm going to make myself perfectly clear to you. Drop the knife."

The punk stood still as the knife clattered on the floor.

"The young man standing in the back is a cop." She said motioning to Nick. "He and his friends here are under my protection. I consider them my children. If you break a hair on their heads, I will kill you. And believe me I'll get to you long before the cops will."

Victoria put her gun away and stepped in front of him to look him directly in the eyes. She placed her hand on his out stretched arm. The room began to get brighter as the energy within her surged. She even started to glow faintly with its intensity.

"You will never do this again. You will never come to this shop, again."

"Yes, Ma'am." The guy said in a sheepish voice.

Everyone started breathing again as the kid ran out of the shop.

Victoria turned to face Nick and his friends. The awe in their eyes, never really got old for Victoria, even though, she usually didn't advertise her abilities.

"What was that?" asked Nick.

"Humans, Wessen and Grimm are all susceptible, to a certain point. They will take suggestions if they are given in a certain way."

"You're Angelican, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Princess." Nick said, giving an awkward bow. The implications raced through his head. If she was a royal so was Renard. Renard was the Regnant of Portland. It all made sense now. Her fear for the prince's life, the Captain's concern for Nick's safety, it all fit.

Victoria could see his mind racing.

"Sean and I really are quite fond of you, Nick. As a Grimm and as a person, we have been more than a little impressed."

"I'm not sure what to say. But, I won't be an assassin." Nick said raising his voice.

"We don't expect you to. The Prince and I want you to do what you're doing, how you're doing it. You have been great at your jobs. We want that to continue."

Monroe watched the amazing exchange. He would have called anyone a fool who thought he would be seeing this. A Grimm, Wessen and a Royal together and no one dying, was unprecedented. Monroe had never even seen a royal or a Grimm until these last few years, now he was friends with them. 'Well', he thought 'I'm friends with the Grimm.' Tuning back to the conversation he could hear the concern in Nick's voice.

"I am not helpless, Detective."

"I didn't think you were, Mrs. Renard. But, I'm the cop. I'm the Grimm." Nick said, trying to be stern and deferential at the same time.

"And it's your dedication to both that makes you special." She said in a maternal voice.

"Don't deflect the conversation. You should have let me take care of our would-be robber."

"You could have arrested him, Nick; but, how are you going to explain, being here, to the captain when you brought him in?"

"Point taken."

"It's finished," Rosalie interrupted.

"Save a third, of the powder for yourself and Monroe. You probably won't need it, if you keep your distance from Nick and the Prince. You are not the Geminee's target; but, it doesn't hurt to be cautious." Victoria said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Monroe and Rosalie replied, shooting a slight smile at each other that they said the same thing at the same time.

As Victoria and Nick started to walk out the door, she turned back to Monroe and Rosalie.

"I am very happy to have met you both. Be safe."

"You too, Your Highness." Monroe said, as they saw them to the door.

As Nick and Victoria drove away, she had a smile on her face. She never could have envisioned such a well put together canton. It was much better than the slow motion trainwrecks of the other members of the family. The screams and fires were absent. There was no slaughter in the streets here. And as long as Sean and Nick had anything to do with it, there never would be.

Screeching to a stop in the parking garage of the condo, Nick's truck was approached by uniformed officers. Flashing his badge, he asked if the Captain was home yet. Getting a negative response, Nick and Victoria rushed for the elevator. Victoria sprinkled some of the powder on the entrance. Arriving on the 16th floor she then gave Nick some so he could secure the emergency exit on the south side of the building, while she did the north. They then ran to the condo. Throwing coats down, they started dinner. The windows were secured.

Just as the pasta for the meal was finished and being put on the table, Sean came home. A relief washed over him when he saw the coats on the back of the chair. He knew one was his. He had lent it to his wife since hers was destroyed at the station. The other belonged to his detective. After such a long difficult day, he knew they were safe.

They were sitting at the table waiting for him. Looking at his wife and surrogate son; Renard's instincts knew they had been up to something. As both were here and neither had gained any new injuries, he schooled himself to not be too mad. The Prince of Portland could tell dinner was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Renard

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves these characters.

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard, would like to though.

**Chapter 6**

Victoria knew that for all outwards appearances, they looked like a typical family having dinner. She could envision a stranger looking in the windows and thinking that they were a middle aged couple having dinner with a son that was visiting. Nothing advertised that they were two Royals and a Grimm.

She also knew that Sean was suspicious of their apparent calmness. A long study of human behavior, both as a police officer and at court; Victoria knew he could tell. They had been up to something. She also knew, because of his outward calmness, that Sean would wait until one of them cracked. There might be a few tense moments; but as both she and Nick were here and safe, Victoria knew the explosion and fall out would be small. If one had been hurt or killed Sean would have gone nuclear.

Nick was the first to cave under the pressure. He didn't know the Prince, as well as his wife. Nick knew his captain though. Any activity good or bad, that might affect the department, was his business. Many a cop, who didn't make his actions known early, faced severe punishments. Nick didn't think he would be fired; but, a side trip with the Captain's wife, after someone tried to kill them. Nick could only imagine how he would have reacted, if it had been Juliette. A beat down might have been in order. He didn't want to start combat in the Captain's home but he wasn't sure how things would play out. All that he thought was established between him and Renard could be gone. Nick wasn't as concerned with the Prince/Grimm relationship as the paternal one. He could only admit to himself now, that it was really on the line, what having Renard protect and care for him meant to him.

Taking a deep breath he looked up to find Renard looking at him. The Captain was waiting for him to speak.

"Thank you, Captain," Nick said tentatively. "I mean Your Highness, for your help with Juliette."

"Calling me Captain is fine, Nick." Renard replied. "I wish I had learned what had happened sooner. Maybe some of Juliette's amnesia could have been prevented."

"You put yourself in danger for her."

"I didn't do it for her."

The Captain could see the almost pleading look in the Grimm's eyes. He sighed to himself. Sean would be reluctant to show his deepest feelings to his subordinates usually. It was the Captain's job to lead, to shoulder the responsibility of his department's actions and to protect his people from the politics that surround them, so that they could do their jobs. They could whine, bitch or cry to him and that was ok. Renard felt that stuff like that should come to him. He had bore the weight, of the problems of his people, so they could do their jobs. But the reverse could be problematic. He had no desire for the department to think him uncaring or aloof to his surroundings. But, vulnerability and strength had to be balanced, in his role as a Regnant and a Captain. His people had to be able to look at him to lead with confidence that he wouldn't collapse in a puddle of tears.

This was way deeper than that though. This was Nick. Sean knew of the death of his parents. And while the Captain thought himself a father, to all of his people in the Homicide Department, he really felt it so much more with Nick. But explain it to a grown man, besides the fact he was a Grimm, that was something else, he thought.

"Nick…" the Captain said, hesitantly.

"Nick," Victoria said, giving her husband a few moments to arrange his thoughts. She knew that the ground around them was littered with emotional mines. "Amnesia? Still?"

"Yes," Nick said, pushing the last of his pasta around his plate. "Juliette still remembers everything else but me. She even remembers events we were both at, but not me."

Victoria could hear the anguish in the young man's voice. He looked so lost in that moment. She reached out and placed her hand on his.

"It will be ok, Nick," she said. "You just have to have faith, Son."

"The Captain said the same thing." Nick said, looking up at her.

Victoria looked at her husband giving him a smile and wink.

"I am grateful she's alive. And I understand now the risk, the Captain took to save her." Nick said when Victoria's attention was back.

"Rosalie told me of the dangers of the potion he took to help her. He died. It could have been permanent." Desperation was starting to enter Nick's voice.

Victoria could see the horror in his eyes. She knew that Sean considered him a son; but, it wasn't until that moment she realized the feeling was mutual. She almost wept for the life they all could have had together. 'Well,' she thought, 'maybe we still could have. There is still so much to overcome though.'

"But, I didn't die, Son," the Prince said. "Neither did Juliette."

"Yes, but…"

"There's too much to worry about at this moment. We'll deal with that as best we can, when we can."

"Yes, sir." Nick replied.

"Now where did you two go instead of coming straight here?" The Captain said, with a stern look to them both.

Victoria looked at her husband. She knew he could see the defiance riding in her eyes. She was not one to be herded like sheep.

"I needed ingredients for a Geminee deterrent. Nick took me to a shop, after I insisted."

"Nick," the Captain said, as his green eyes snapped from his wife to his detective. "I know my wife can be influential; but, what happened to coming straight home?"

"Well….I… We…" Nick stuttered.

"It didn't take long and then we came strait here." Victoria interrupted.

"And nothing happened along the way? " Sean asked, even though he knew by their reactions something did.

"Well, "she said, her voice getting smaller with every letter.

"Someone tried to rob the shop while we were there, Sir." Nick interjected. "

"Go on."

"This punk came in and threatened everyone, Rosalie, Monroe, myself and Her Highness."

"Continue." The captain said tersely, making a mental note that the punk may need to be added to his death list. 'In fact' he thought. 'Threatening my family puts him near the top.'

"He said that he would hurt people if we didn't do what he wanted. Starting with …"

"The ladies?" the Captain finished. He was trying to keep his temper down but it was difficult.

"Yes," Nick continued. "But, he was stopped when Her Highness threatened to shoot him."

Sean looked at his wife with surprise.

"A gun?" he asked.

"I carry a small one in my purse."

"You had it at the police station?" The captain had to roll his eyes at the kind of trouble that would have caused.

"Of course I had it then.

The punk," she continued, "was distracted by the others. I just pulled my weapon and put it to his temple."

"Did you shoot him?"

"No, no but I did make some serious threats."

"I'll bet." The Captain said, his thoughts returning to the fact that Nick had been there also.

"I then convinced him that he shouldn't ever be in that shop. Robbery, anywhere, would be out too, for that matter. And he left."

"Nick," the Captain said, his steely gaze returning to his detective. "Why didn't you deal with this kid? Why didn't you arrest him?"

"Well, we were in a hurry, Sir." He replied.

"Because you weren't supposed to be there at all?"

"No, Sir." Nick said as both he and Victoria both looked guiltily at the Captain.

"There's nothing that warrants taking that kind of risk. Geminee or no I expect my instructions to be followed. You are my detective. I consider you my son."

Nick's heart soared to hear those words. A fatherless young man, he felt he was home for the first time in a long time.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." The Captain continued sternly. "But, so help me God if you don't start being more careful you won't believe how short your leash will be.

Victoria," the Prince said, his gaze returning to his bride. "My life is your life."

Victoria's heart skipped a beat as she heard him say part of his marriage vow to her.

"But, you take too much on yourself. Nick has allies and friends to help him in his capacity as a cop and a Grimm. You like to go it alone; but, that ends now." He said, even with the defiance he saw flickering in her eyes. "We will deal with the threat of the Geminee and anything else that those morons at the Verrat throw at us as a family, as a department. Got it."

"Yes, dear," Victoria said, she knew he wasn't just being upset. She knew, her husband knew the difference between being a leader and just being bossy. She had the upmost confidence in his abilities; but, she was not going to let anyone keep her from protecting what was hers. Not even him.

Nick got up early the next morning. He had stayed at the Renard's. Victoria had insisted on it. She had said she wanted him to be close. But, now he had to swing by his house and get clean clothes for work.

The drive there and back was filled with the events of the previous day. So much at once nearly gave him a headache. Renard had asked him for no vow of allegiance, as he had half expected him to. But they had made it quite clear that they considered him family. Wow, wow, and wow. His head spun with the implications. Nick didn't care about the political aspects of it. He was almost floating on the fact that he meant so much to Renard. He never dreamed that the Captain would reciprocate his feelings. Nick was just as amazed how easily Victoria had taken to him. All of the mysteriousness and distrust of their first meeting was gone. An orphaned boy, he now had a family. He had friends that cared about him. Nick had partner that would always have his back. If he could just get things right with Juliette, things would be perfect.

Stepping into the carnage of the previous day Nick took a deep breath. The destruction of the squad room was even worse in the cold light of morning. Getting a wave from Hank and Sargent Wu, Nick waded in.


	7. Chapter 7

Renard

Thank you for all of the great reviews. Luv you guys!

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard, would like to though.

**Chapter 7**

Nick and Hank spent the whole morning categorizing evidence from the squad room. Every shard had to be accounted for. Every flight of every bullet needed to be plotted and analyzed. By the time lunch rolled around they had run up and down the stairs to the new squad room at least fifty times. It was convenient that they were in the precinct, as they had every material they could need. But this was so personal; the need to get solutions warred in their hearts with the memory of the lost.

"Nick, man I could eat a rhino, at this point," Hank said leaning against a wall.

"Yum! Rhino, it's the other white meat!" piped up Sargent Wu from the Captain's office.

"Cute," Said Nick. "But, I'm fresh out of rhino. And before you ask I don't have any hippo either. But if you carry on I could make a run to the sub place."

"They deliver man," Hank said.

"I know; but, I could use some fresh air."

"Ok, Nick. The shop is two blocks away. The average run to there at this time of the day is twenty minutes; if you're longer than 45 I'll know your sand bagging it."

"Fine," Nick said." I'll drive with the siren on if it makes you happy."

"Fabulous, I'll take a turkey, Havarti and tomato sourdough with everything."

"All right I'll get the orders."

"Waitress! "Called Sargent Wu.

"Yes," Nick said. "I have to say this isn't my table."

"Funny…"

Nick called in the orders and was headed out the door. The smell of the fresh air was divine in his lungs. The blocking of the windows meant that they all were closed. Even with the air conditioning on in the building, everything was stifling. He knew the weight of the tragedy around them only made it worse.

The shop was cheerful. It was only two blocks away; but, it was in another world all together. The green and white walls were cleansing to Nick's tired mind. There was a line but it was only for those who hadn't ordered yet. Nick walked up to the pick-up window and was given two huge boxes of food. He had something for almost everyone in the building. There was even a roast beef and cheddar for the Captain. Nick was glad he had brought the truck.

Placing the food in the back, he got in. Almost immediately he felt a gun placed against his neck. Nick glanced up in the rear view mirror. He saw the echo of the dead man from the warehouse.

"Turn the engine over and let's go," the man said with a slight French accent.

"Ok, ok let's not be too hasty." Nick replied with as much calm as he could master." I'm a cop."

"I know who you are Grimm." Geminee said. "Don't try to pull anything funny, Detective Burkhardt. I don't have a plan to kill you at this point but I am not above it."

While the guy was talking, Nick slipped his badge out of his pocket. As he pulled away from the curb he dropped it out the window. His people would find it, would find him.

'I hope Captain Renard isn't with them when they find me,' he thought. With the implications of Renard's presence flashing in his head, Nick made a decision. He didn't want to give up all that he had gained so recently in his life. Nick would try to kill the Geminee first.

Hank looked up at the clock. Nick had been gone for 2 hours. It wouldn't take that long unless he crawled there on his belly. He looked at Wu, who was on the other side of the room.

"Hey have you seen, Nick?" Hank asked.

"No and I'm starving, see if he gets a tip out of this," Wu replied.

Hank stared at the destruction around him while thoughts of what Nick had said about the Geminee rattled in his head. He got a bad feeling about this.

Hank ran to the phone. He dialed the Captain's number.

"Yes, Detective Griffin?" the Captain asked.

"Sir, Nick went for food and he didn't come back. He left at noon; but its past two now. I've got a feeling," Hank said nervously, he wasn't a believer in the gut instincts of others but he believed in his own. It had kept Nick and himself alive quite a few times.

"Put out an APB on his vehicle. Locate his cell phone. I want him found now." Renard said.

"Yes, sir."

Renard tried to be calm hanging up the phone; but he knew Nick didn't have car trouble. He knew it in his soul. All he could do was to sit in his office and wait. He didn't want to call his wife at home but Nick's safety was paramount to everything else. He wanted his boy back.

"Hello Sean," Victoria said.

"Victoria…..I…"Sean said, hesitating.

She knew by his voice something was bad. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Where is Nick?"

"He went for lunch and hasn't come back. He left two hours ago."

"Shit! Sorry honey, excuse my language."

"Not a problem I was thinking the same thing. I don't want to ask; but, you know I can't just leave the office."

"Text me. I need to know where to start looking. I'll place that Geminee's head at your feet."

"Not if I get him first. Be careful sweetheart; check in every hour, new information or not."

"Will do, love. Bye." She said hanging up the phone.

The search for Nick began. Hours passed as Renard waited. It was the part of being a Captain he hated most. He wasn't the one to run down leads or question informants. Sean just had to sit and wait. It hadn't taken long before they had found Nick's badge, dumped outside the sub shop. Renard knew it was not dropped by accident. It was a signal.

The truck had been found within an hour near the abandoned warehouse; but, no one was there. The food was still in the back. The vehicle showed no signs of a struggle. Just a Roman 2 drawn onto the wind shield, in blood.

Renard had seen the pictures that Griffin and Wu had taken in the field. He ached to be swimming in the blood of the Geminee.

He had talked to Victoria. She, in turn, had talked to Nick's friends. They hadn't seen him but were more than willing to look. In fact the Regnant had heard that a lot of Wessen had come forward to help with the search. The Wessen were a little taken aback at first, because of who Victoria was; but, the Grimm's involvement changed everything. He knew that Nick had contacts but not nearly in the numbers that Victoria described. He had made her promise that she wouldn't go on any leads without him.

The ringing cell phone broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hello." The Captain answered.

"Dad?" Nick said in a strained voice.

The Captain thought he sounded like he was on a speaker.

"What's wrong? Where are you, Son?" he continued.

"We're at the old saw mill on Cumberland."

"If you want to see your boy alive, you'll contact Captain Renard of the Portland Police Department." As slightly accented voice said.

"If you harm, my son…"

"Quiet! You will listen. Renard must come alone. If you or anyone else comes I'll kill the boy."

"I understand. Hang in there Son." The Captain replied, trying to make his voice sound panicked and weak.

"Dad!" Nick screamed, as the line went dead.

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' Sean thought. The Prince's mind spun with battle strategies. 'At least the Geminee didn't know to whom he was speaking.' That gave him an advantage. Renard couldn't wait to flay the bastard alive.

He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. The long black trench coat hid his service pistol, and an assortment of knives including the huge one he kept in his kitchen. He liked to tell people it was for dicing dinosaurs but it was really for enemies. The Prince thought it was time it tasted another one.

Victoria saw Sean coming out of the building. From the way he was walking and the look on his face she knew he was going for Nick. The prince had made her promise that she would share any information she had; but, obviously he was keeping his own council on this one. She picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Monroe, this is Victoria Renard."

"What can I do for Your Highness?"

"I need a lift."

Monroe was fortunately had just left the apothecary shop when she called. So it took only five minutes for him to arrive at the police station.

Victoria was thankful that Sean had not left yet. She could see from her vantage point around the building's corner that he was checking something on his phone.

"Ma'am?" Monroe said, coming up behind her.

"Monroe thanks for coming. I believe that my husband knows where Nick is. Since there is no great gathering of cops over there in the parking lot, I believe that he is going alone. Will you help me?"

"For Nick?" he asked, "No Problem, I'd do just about anything."

"Thank you, Monroe."

Monroe and Victoria walked to her vehicle, so she could get something out of the truck and then dashed to his VW. They were just in time to see the Captain pass by. He was so intent on where he was going that, although they didn't duck, he didn't see them.

Cumberland is a curvy road near the river. Its big saw mill sat condemned. It was near the river's edge, a necessity from when the logs were floated down stream. The huge brick building was almost completely covered in ivy and mold. The floorboards were barely holding themselves up. It was just a matter of time before the whole works came down. Victoria thought it would make a great set for a slasher movie. All they needed was a skimpily dress blonde.

Coming to a stop just behind where the Prince had parked, Victoria and Monroe got out of the car.

"Monroe, I know blutbads are tough. But, I want you to have one goal. I'll take care of the Geminee. Stay back, when you see your chance Nick's safety and your own is your only concern. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Monroe answered.

Victoria walked in through a back door. In the middle of the factory floor she could see Nick on his knees. Shirtless the man looked worse for wear. He had obviously put up a struggle. Blood and bruises covered every inch of his face and chest. Standing, in front of him waving a rapier, was the Geminee.

Out of the shadows stepped her husband. She watched as he gently placed his overcoat on the ground and stood between Nick and the Geminee. Victoria pulled a dagger that she had taken from the other assassin and approached the Geminee from the rear. She had the sword of the other killer in a scabbard on her hip. Nick could see her but did nothing to give that away. Forty feet away she could hear the conversation.

"I want my son." Despair rang in Renard's voice.

"You don't understand what you are into. Go home before you get hurt."

"My life for the boy." Sean said, sinking to his knees in front of Nick.

"Your offer is touching. I would expect nothing less from a father. You, however, are not valuable to me. You are not Grimm like he is."

Victoria came up behind the Geminee. The Princess placed the dagger at the throat of the assassin.

"Greetings scum"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the person here to kill you. Drop the sword Moron."

"I will skin you alive, whore!"

"Not if I skin you first." She said, turning to her husband. "Hi honey. Tough day at the office?"

"Oh, it was no more than usual." Sean replied. He was not happy she was here; but, he knew what she could do with a sword.

Sean got off of the floor. He grabbed his coat and stood up to his full height.

"I told you that I wanted Renard to come!" the Geminee shouted at him.

"I am Prince Sean Michael Anthony Renard, idiot." He said, letting his full regal nature come to the surface. "I am the Prince of this protectorate. I consider this boy to be my child. He and all Portland are under My protection."

"It was a pleasure to be chosen to bring about your death, Your Highness." The assassin said, after a momentary hesitation. Geminee were not used to being surprised.

"I'll bet."

Victoria moved in front of the Geminee.

"You have no part in this woman!" he shouted.

"Oh I think this sword," she said flashing the Roman two on the hilt. "And, of course, a well place blow dart makes me part of this. Besides that's my husband, my son!"

"You're the other royal I was sent for. I was told I could offer one of you life; but that's not going to happen. You killed my brother bitch!"

"You killed your brother. I just helped. I'll have your head too!" she shouted back at him.

With a rage the Geminee lunged for his sword and swung it at Victoria. She dodged the blow and ran toward the rear of the building. She knew that Monroe would come for Nick. Victoria just needed a little extra floor space, away from Sean to fight with. She knew that Sean would enter the fray in a moment but she was hoping she could get in some good cuts before that.

The sound of clanging steel could be heard ringing in the abandoned building. The Geminee was quick but Victoria was quicker. The assassin's rage hindered his responses. She managed to land blows on both his legs before Sean joined them. She didn't know where he got that kind of knife. It was a machete really, but she liked it. She looked over the shoulder of the Geminee. With silent communication Victoria and Sean agreed that they would push the battle toward the rear wall of the building.

Victoria jumped to the right clearing a large crack in the floor. She knew the Geminee would see the opening, in her defense, that he was looking for. Just as the Geminee swung his sword to relieve Victoria of her head the floor beneath him gave out. She knew that the floor probably would take her weight when she passed it to the main room; but, Geminee are exceptionally heavy for their size.

Sean ran down the back stairs, knife in hand. He had gotten a few licks in during the fight but he wanted a head.

Victoria returned to the main room. She was glad to see Monroe helping Nick to his feet.

"Monroe," she said, giving him a mini heart attack.

"Ma'am? I called the Hank when the battle started. They're coming."

"How is he?" Victoria said, looking at Nick.

"I think it is all superficial", Monroe answered. "Thankfully the Geminee knew how valuable Nick is. The police are bringing paramedics."

"Good." She replied. "After the medics are done we will put him Sean's car. Unless they want him to stay in a hospital, we'll take him to the condo. Once we are there, we will call the others and let them know Nick is safe. Did you use the powder?"

"Yes, we even made extra. We put it around the shops and the police station."

"That's a good idea. I hadn't thought of that. You are brilliant, Monroe." she said rising on her tip toes to peck the tall blutbad on the cheek.

"It was Rosalie's idea but thanks." Monroe said, blushing. His attention changed to behind Victoria.

She turned quickly expecting to resume battle, sword at the ready; but, she found just her husband walking toward her. From a distance she could tell he was seething.

The Geminee had gotten away.


	8. Chapter 8

Renard

I can't emphasize enough how much the reviews mean to me. Thank you all.

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard, would like to though.

**Chapter 8**

A faint sound of approaching vehicles cut through the night air. Victoria knew they had to work fast.

"Monroe," she said to the tall blutbad. "I need you to listen to me."

"Yes, Ma'am, "he said, drawing his attention away from Nick's injuries.

"They are coming and we need to come up with a story. There is no way to explain my presence here except to say that I was with you at the tea shop. You got a phone call from a friend, of a friend. He said that he thought he saw Nick driving down Cumberland. Got it?"

"Yes." Monroe replied.

"You heard a fight going on inside. So you called them. When they ask you'll say you made me promise to say in the car. Make sure you say it loud enough for Sean to hear it. Do not mention Geminee, Wessen or Grimms. Do not call Sean Your Highness. Understand? It always helps to be specific when you lie." Victoria said when she saw Monroe nodding in agreement.

"I am going outside. I'm going to put the sword and dagger in the trunk of your car. I'll get it later."

"Ok," he said, as he tossed her the keys. "I understand keep it simple, Your Hig…. Mrs. Renard."

"It'll be ok, Monroe. They will be far more concerned with Nick and the assassin, to worry too much about why you're driving around with the police captain's wife."

Victoria turned gave Nick a kind look. She then turned toward her husband.

"Ready, dear?" she said.

"Ready, sweetheart." Renard replied.

With that Victoria ran out of the door. Once outside she saw that he police were just about to make the last turn and come up the drive. She dashed to Monroe's VW bug and tossed the weapons into the trunk. She then started making a show of pacing, like she was looking at the ground for something. Victoria had seen a tire iron when they had arrived. She ignored that the police cars, led by Detective Griffin's camero were sliding to a stop behind the other vehicles. She ran to the front door of the building.

She could hear Hank running up behind her, pretending to get ready to peek inside. Even though she knew he was coming she still started when he wrapped her up in a bear hug and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Mrs. Renard." Hank whispered in her ear.

Hank turned her to face him. 'What are you doing here?' he mouthed at her.

"My husband's in there." She hissed, trying to put a little panic in her voice.

"You need to leave this to us." He firmly whispered back.

He was felt satisfied when he got a reluctant nod, from Renard's wife. Hank turned to a patrolman, who looked like he just stepped out of class. He pointed at the young man.

"You stay at the cars with Mrs. Renard."

"Why?" The young cop asked.

"Because none of us wants to explain to the captain how she got hurt." Hank hissed.

"Agreed," the patrolman answered when he saw the other officers nodding in affirmation.

Victoria let the young man lead her behind the cars. She made a show of being petulant by tossing the tire iron to the side. Victoria was glad of the commotion on the inside of the building. It allowed her to keep watch on the exterior. She didn't have any faith that the Geminee was dead. Sean hadn't found the body. No body=no head. No head =no death.

She knew that Monroe had gotten to the part of the story about her when she heard her husband shout from inside of the building.

"DAMN THAT WOMAN!"

She could hear him practically stomping towards her, noting he was going out of his way not to be stealthy. Victoria saw the patrolman dash for cover. Slowly, she turned to face her Prince.

At first Victoria was going to play it cool, like she went to these things all of the time, or angry, berating him for letting himself get in danger. 'It was always best to go as close to the truth as possible', she thought. She decided on a different tack.

With him standing there, his hands on his hips, (looking exceptionally handsome, she thought,) she ran to him. Flinging herself at his chest she buried her face. The tears were only faked for a half a second. She let all of the strain flow out of her.

Sean had felt the change in her. He knew her crying wasn't an act. Slowly he placed his strong arms gently about her and started whispering in her ear. She had such strength, such grit. The Captain knew that she kept most of those feelings to herself. It was only alone that her true fears would come out. 'Even strength needed strength from time to time,' he thought. So he kept telling her that he was safe, Nick was safe. He told her of his love and spoke of how well she had fought. The entire time he was feeling new cuts in his soul.

On his wedding day he made a vow that he would try to never make her cry. Sean remembered the tears in her eyes, when he told her they would have to pretend to hate each other. Again, when he told her they would have to live apart, so she would be safe. His wife was crying for him, again. He would endure any torture than to bring her sadness. He had even contemplated divorce. But, she was his life. His heart had been hers since he had declared it in the church so many years ago.

As he felt he regain her composure, he walked her to his truck. Putting her in the front seat he handed her his handkerchief. With a quick kiss on her temple and a couple of words about going back to work, he left her there.

Sean motioned to the young patrolman standing over with Sargent Wu that he needed to resume his guardianship of his wife. The Prince knew that Victoria could handle a lot; but, an extra pair of eyes never hurt.

Victoria sat in the vehicle. She hadn't ever cried this much. In the last two days, it was almost seemed more than all of her years total. The Princess didn't like to be out of control. But, she had to admit to herself these were extraordinary days, lives were on the line. This wasn't the sadness she felt when she and Sean decided she would stay in Europe.

Victoria knew he had contemplated leaving her. She had prayed every day that it wouldn't come to pass. Argue in front of the family, she could deal with that. Live apart, she could endure that. Victoria hadn't wanted to be Sean's Achilles heel. But to be forever without him, no hope of the brief moments they had together, that is what cut the deepest.

Sitting there watching the busy activity of the Portland police department, she decided she needed a plan. Victoria decided that while Sean spent the following days at the precinct she would compile all of the information she felt he needed to know. The Verrat with their plans, the royal families' involvements, everything would be written down. Even her greatest secret, the one she guarded above all. She fully intended to tell Sean personally; but she knew it would have to wait.

The Geminee problem needed to be solved. If her life was lost, Victoria knew that as the instigator in him killing his brother, she would be 'Number 1' on its hit parade. She would have the packet explain it all for her.

The question was who she would give it to. Nick would be a great choice normally but he was a target of the Geminee. Plus the young man was burdened with so much already, she felt reluctant to add more. While she contemplated this her eyes lit upon Nick's favorite blutbad. 'Well 'she thought 'that's a horse, well a wolf, of a different fur all together.'

Monroe went to his car. He saw her red purse sitting on the passenger's seat. Picking it up he took it over to where she sat in the Captain's truck. He was almost overwhelmed with the feeling of gratitude, to the royals. The Princess Renard looked so small and fragile, right now, but the strength and courage that she had shown in the store and mill had convinced him of her desire to help Nick.

A Royal pretending to be the father of a Grimm, pleading for his release, was unprecedented. In fact watching the Prince humble himself, before a killer and beg on his knees even, that was the most amazing and terrifying moment he ever saw. Monroe wasn't blind to what could have happened if things had gone badly.

"Ma'am," he said, reaching the car.

"Yes, Monroe?" she said.

"They are going to take Nick to the hospital. I've put in calls to people who will help secure it," he whispered, "Rosalie has already begun making extra powder for the hospital. Nick has many 'friends' who work there."

"It will be easier on all of us to know he is safe. I'd rather have Nick at the condo but if he needs medical help, he has to get it." Victoria keeping her voice low.

"I can't thank you," Monroe said, stumbling briefly on not calling her 'Your Highness'. "For what you have done for Nick, I am overwhelmed. For what you both have done for all of us, we owe you so much."

"I meant what I said in the store, Monroe. We like you. Sean and I like that you are helping Nick when he needs it."

"If there is anything I can do to repay you…" Monroe offered.

"Well there is this one thing…." Victoria started, as she outlined her plan for the packet.


	9. Chapter 9

Renard

Loved the reviews!

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard, no one does really; but, I'd like to.

Chapter 9

The Providence Portland Medical Center is in the center of the city. Some of the windows had a great view of Mt. Hood. Its multistory brick façade stood in stark contrast next the steel and glass buildings around it.

Detective Nick Burkhardt was resting in a private suite. He could see the morning sun peeking into his window. Monroe had come during the night and explained all of the Wessen steps that were being taken to protect him. Nick felt overwhelmed with the amount of support the Wessen community was showing him.

He expected it from Monroe. Hell, he had shot a siebarste, a big ogre, to save Hank when Nick was in the hospital the last time. But, Wessen patrolling the halls granted they worked here, that was unexpected.

Nick understood that he needed to recover from his experience with the Geminee. He didn't want to be there, flat on his back, in a hospital. He wanted to be… well that was the question, wasn't it. With Juliette in Santa Fe his home was empty. Although he could take care of himself, he didn't want to be by himself. The doctors said that he would be sprung from their care later that day; but, he knew he'd be sore for a good week with the cracked ribs and bruises.

Work was out. Captain Renard made that very clear when he came, with most of the rest of the department to see him. Nick knew there were things that couldn't be said, Grimm and otherwise in front of the others; but, as he was laying there he could almost feel dizzy from the questions that he wanted to ask. So many things that he wanted to say.

The Captain had told him, that Victoria would return when it was discharge time. That statement made him start watching the clock. Like a kid at Christmas he had been awake since 3am. He granted that it didn't help, that the nurses only seemed to want a blood sample when he was on the verge of sleep. Once he was really awake the excitement that kept his mind going. The thought, of her coming to get him, played over and over.

He didn't feel that there was less love in his heart for his mother, and he didn't feel it was any treason or slight to her at all. He cared for her and he was glad she was alive, even if she wasn't really back in his life. But, he had been on his own most of his adult life. Nick hadn't realized that he missed not having any family around so much. Not having a lot of role models to pattern his life after, since most of his mother's siblings had already past. His cousins were in the wind, flung to different professions and parts of the world. Nick didn't even know if they had any kids. He was twenty when he got the last Christmas cards from them.

He had been drifting through his life, keeping busy with school and then the police department. Now everything was different. Things were much more hectic and dangerous now, especially in his work as a Grimm; but, it also meant everything was clearer, smells and sounds were sharper. The people he had around him meant more to him than any group he had ever known. The relationships seemed deeper, more meaningful.

It was also kind of like a switch had flicked on. These last couple of years, since the onset of his Grimm life, his life had brought balance. Intensity came with the satisfaction he felt when he worked, either as a Grimm or a cop. Friendship and family had come to him too. That had its risks, he knew. The people closest to him, his partner Hank, Monroe, Rosalie and the others lived lives that could be dangerous.

Monroe had told him gruesome tales last night about what it was like to live in the protectorate of a vile regnant. Nick could remember him saying he had to live in his car; because of lack of funds. Monroe hadn't been broke by choice. Every time he found a job, the local regnant would send someone to get him fired. Sometimes they would act to make Monroe look inept but more often than not they would just threaten his bosses. Like cheesy gangsters out of a mob movie, the regnants ran their cantons with an iron fist.

But Monroe had also told him the parts that he had missed at the saw mill. The blutbad had seen how the captain and his wife had acted. While Nick had been on his knees, his mind drifting in and out of consciousness, extraordinary things had happened. Pretending to be Nick's father the Regnant of Portland had gotten on his knees, to plead with a killer for Nick's life. The Princess had instigated a fight to draw the killer away so Monroe could help him.

The Prince and Princess, 'boy that was hard to wrap your mind around' he thought, had people who were actively threatening them. Sean and Victoria Renard, in Nick's mind, were the poster people for danger. But, they were so much more. Victoria had shown, even from the start, that she and her husband were willing to buck the historical trends. The Royals had worked with and supported him and the Wessen they came across in Portland. They had killers looking for them; but for all that, the Renards had dedicated the last few days to his safety.

At 3am Nick Burkhardt decided the best place for him would be at Captain Renard's condo. The first reason was because he craved to be with them, as a family. Secondly because he had heard Victoria tell the Geminee assassin that she had shot the dart, which made him kill his brother. If he was going to have to spend time on the couch recuperating, he could be there protecting her also. They had made it very clear where he had stood with them and their actions backed it up, in spades.

Captain Renard knew how to get his way; but, his wife was a force of nature. Around ten Victoria arrived at Nick's room. She looked like she was used to dealing with hospitals and doctors. A woman on a mission she had no trouble making the staff work on her time table, instead of the other way around. Within fifteen minutes she had a firm time of 11:00 for his discharge. Within thirty she had his prescriptions filled and a detailed plan from the pharmacist, on what to take and when. Within forty five he was dressed and almost ready to go. All of this happening while she made a point to give a warm smile to every cop, Wessen or staff that walked by. At 11 he was in her rental, with a police escort, driving to the condo. Within a half an hour of being discharged he had showered and was planted in bed. Victoria had thrown a blanket over his legs and he was watching football on TV. Burkhardt had seen mile wide tornados do less.

Nick hadn't even gotten around to asking if he could stay there. Victoria made it clear, in no uncertain terms that he was staying with them. She said Hank had picked up clothes and necessities from his house. Mrs. Renard had also said that Rosalie and Monroe had reapplied the repellant powder to the building because the cleaning crew had come.

Victoria had promised that they would go over everything when Sean got home. But, after taking his pain medication Nick's eyes drifted closed. He never saw the end of the game. In his sleepiness he just heard the front door open. Nick felt concern for Victoria's safety. Barely able to open his eyes because of the drugs, he threw off the covers. He had tried to get out of bead, until he heard the Captain's voice in the hall, saying he was going to check on him. Relief flooded over his whole body, when he realized everyone was home safe. Through barely open lids Nick saw Sean open the guest room door, walk in and replace the blankets. Nick thought he heard the older man say,' sleep well son.' With the last of his strength drained, the Grimm drifted back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Renard

Thanks for the great reviews!

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard; but, I'd like to.

**Chapter 10**

Nick Burkhardt could smell something lovely entering his room. Bacon! The smell teased his nose. When he finally recognized it all of his other senses seemed to wake at once. Everything ached. Nick didn't think there was an unbruised part of him. He didn't want to get up but his bladder and stomach were next on the report list.

Nick wandered into the bathroom. It wasn't until he looked in the mirror that he realized he wasn't at home. While Juliette had decorated his home with earthy tones, this bathroom was all black and white.

His eyes went wide as he saw his cell phone charging on the counter.

All of the events of his abduction came back to him. Nick could remember starting the car and dropping his badge. The detective had hoped to get a jump on the Geminee but knew he'd have to wait until he stopped somewhere. The assassin made Nick drive to the abandoned warehouse where they had found his brother's body.

Getting out the he saw his chance. The Geminee was a bit too slow with the door of Nick's truck. Nick grabbed it and pushed suddenly catching the killer in the head with it. The Geminee was only momentarily dazed though. Even before Nick could think of reaching for his gun, he was on him. Punches and kicks flying, the cop fought for his life. The Geminee landed a solid punch to Nick's ribs. As Nick was doubled over trying to get his breath back, Nick reached for his weapon. He was just about to bring it to bear when it was kick out of his hand. A solid chop came to the back of Nick's neck and he fell to the ground. Nick could see out of the corner of his eye the hired gun standing over him.

The man was not pleased. The Geminee were trained for years to be killers. Burkhardt had only been aware of his gift, the ability to see Wessen for two. He had known that Nick was a cop; but, he really didn't think that the young man could get that kind of a surprise on him. The hit man reached down and grabbed the Grimm's hair. Making him rise to his knees, the assassin reached into his coat and pulled out of a syringe.

"This will make you more cooperative. It won't impair breathing or your heart; but, your arms and legs will be useless for a while. Your vision and consciousness will also be limited. I had hoped this wouldn't be necessary but you are a troublesome little bastard." The Geminee hissed at Nick.

The killer pulled out his dagger and Nick felt himself being given a small cut on the shoulder. Blood running down his arm he felt the assassin touch him. Head swooning from the drugs he had been given, Nick could barely see him writing something on the windshield of his truck. He then felt himself being lifted fireman style and carried around the building to a vehicle, where he was unceremoniously dumped in the back. As the vehicle travelled down the road, the motion relaxed Nick enough that he drifted into unconsciousness.

It was only a slap across the face that brought Nick to wakefulness. The detective was on his knees. He looked at his environment. It was a decrepit building of some kind. Rotten floorboards and trash were everywhere. He thought for sure he had been here before. Maybe he helped bust up a rave as a patrolman. Nick tried to get his mind working; but everything seemed disconnected. It was like he was looking at himself on TV. The detective felt like he was there and not there at the same time.

He was started when the killer waved his phone in Nick's face. He wanted something. The Geminee wanted him to call someone. He wanted Nick to urge that person to contact Captain Renard.

Before going to Homicide, Nick had worked for a year in Narcotics. He had learned, in that time, that it could be dangerous to get the wrong cell call at the wrong time. Burkhardt nearly had his cover blown with a small time dealer, when someone at the precinct had used a phone in dispatch to call him. From then on most of the numbers he valued the most were all represented by symbols instead of names. Hearts for Juliette, a little house for his home number were on his favorites list. There was even a star, which with the symbol set he got with the phone, looked like an old time sheriff's badge, that one was the Captain's cell number.

"You need to make the call," the Geminee demanded.

"Push the star number in my favorites list," Nick said hesitantly, he didn't want to bring Renard into it but he didn't have many options.

"Who is this?"

"My father,"

"Your father is dead."

"He's in a way my foster father, he would take care of me when my aunt was away," Nick lied.

"Fine; but you even try to pull a fast one. I'll kill him slowly in front of you." The hit man hissed in his ear.

Nick watched as the killer pushed the star and then placed the phone on speaker. He could only hope that Renard didn't use his own name when answering.

"Hello." The Captain had answered.

"Dad?" Nick said in a strained voice, trying to clue him in that he wasn't alone….

"I understand. Hang in there Son." He had heard his captain reply.

Nick knew that although the Captain wanted to make his voice sound weak, it was an act. He knew that Renard would come for him and he wouldn't be alone, most of the force would come too. The detective wanted to scream at him not to come. He was in danger. But his boss would never stand on the sidelines when his men were threatened.

"Dad!" Nick had screamed when the Geminee had both cut him with his rapier and hung up the phone at the same time.

The memory of that cut brought him back, to the present. He was at the Renards' condo. His higher brain functions kicked into gear. As he tried to calmly tend his personal business, his thoughts processed the events of the past two days. He had heard the Captain's voice in mill. Nick had vaguely seen the Princess walking up behind the assassin with a dagger in her hand and a sword on her hip. Nick thought they were in the middle of a hurricane's eye. He was sure everything was calm at the moment. But, he knew the other eye wall was coming.

The renewed protest of his stomach got his attention. He realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast in the hospital. Nick figured with the sun in the windows that he had probably slept a good 18 hours after the Captain had checked on him.

Padding down the hall in his bare feet he found Victoria Renard, in the kitchen. Angelicans must also be given some form of telepathy because she said nothing; but she handed him a big cup of coffee.

'O sweet nectar of the gods! How I have missed you!' he thought, as the caffeine started to kick in.

Victoria smiled to herself. He was so much like her. She felt the same way about coffee. She thought she should have been born with a mark on her face, warning people to stay away until she had some in the mornings. Mrs. Renard placed bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich in front of Nick, along with some of his medications. Sitting across from him she resumed eating her own lunch.

She didn't even feel a little guilty for adding a little something, into his water the day before, to make Nick sleep. She thought that he bore more obvious signs than anyone else. The circles under his eyes, pale skin tone, cuts and bruises all attested to the fact that these last few days had been hard on him.


	11. Chapter 11

Renard

Thanks for the reviews!

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard, no one really does, would like to though.

**Chapter 11**

Detective Griffin sat in the new squad room. Everything was there but the people. With so many dead or injured, the Homicide Department had been decimated. His friend and partner had been kidnapped and beaten pretty badly. Someone had tried to kill his captain. The captain, who had chided him for taking on things alone, with the ogre, confronted the hit man who had Nick alone. Hank could only imagine how everyone would have been devastated if things went badly. Detective Burkhardt was very popular. But the loss of the Captain would have sucked the force down to a new low. As the leader, he set the tone for all.

Hank felt adrift. Like a compass that hadn't found north, he needed a direction. Hank knew that these events were heavily Grimm based; but, a little old fashioned police work was always helpful, Wessen assassins or no.

Sargent Wu chose the perfect time to snap Hank out of his reverie.

"Earth to Hank? Do you read me, Hank?" he said, waving his arms over his head.

"What can I do for you, Sargent?" Hank said, coming back to himself.

"I've got something for you. We have ballistics back on the gun found across the street. It's a Drakkar XM2 9 mm machine gun." Wu read. "This baby comes with all of the trimmings, including a top grade sniper scope, although it wasn't mounted on this weapon.'

"Yeah I remember those, we used them when I was in the army. It was one of our favorite toys. It even comes in a 50 caliber model."

"I guess we should be grateful he went cheap."

"You bet. The 50 can punch through walls like they were windows. Our people would have no chance at all." Hank said, as sadness crept into his voice.

"Do you really think he was after the Captain?"

"Yeah, Nick said that the bad guy demanded that the Captain come alone."

"So this was an attempted assassination and attempted murder?" Wu said with amazement. He didn't think anyone was bold enough to go after the detective let alone a police captain like Renard.

"I don't believe he would have left Nick alive once he killed Captain Renard. I can only imagine…"

"Well he didn't. So let's not let our minds go there." Wu said.

"Right! What else do you have for me?" Hank said, trying to get his mind back to the task at hand.

"Well our shooter got sloppy. We have a print"

"I thought he swiped the gun."

"He cleaned the gun? Yes." Sargent Wu, read. "Did he clean the magazine? No. although usually the heat of the firing can burn that kind of stuff off, we got lucky. I have a name Henri del la Croix."

"You are kidding me. "Hank replied incredulously.

"Why?"

"Well the body in the morgue is Jacques del la Croix."

"Brothers?"

"From the description that the Captain gave us at the mill I'd bet a dozen Voodoo donuts on it."

"So I was right!" said Wu, pleased with himself.

"What?"

"It is the Doublemint twins."

"Great," sighed Hank.

The phone rang for Hank from forensics. They told him that the climbing rope the shooter had used to repel down the building was special. It was expensive. It was not easy to find and there was only one shop in town that carried it.

"You want to go for a ride?" Hank asked, Wu.

"Where to?"

"Up Hill Climb Sporting Goods, which according to forensics is the only place in town that sells the kind of rope our boy used."

"Let's go." Sargent Wu said, getting his coat.

The shop was on the other side of town. It carried a lot of the usual sporting goods, skateboards, skis and the like; but, its main forte was climbing. On the back wall, there was a giant mural of Sir Edmund Hillary on the summit of Everest. Behind the cashier there were smaller pictures of customers who had made similar climbs to Everest and K2.

"Excuse me," hank said getting the cashier's attention. "Can you identify this rope?"  
"Yeah that is a Highlands 250 one of the best ropes on the market. It has a special weave to keep it dry and clean. It even has a special core to limit the amount of stretch. It will hold up in the deadfall of a person weighing 800lbs. Why?"

"Do you carry this?"

"No we have to order that one. It is for serious climbers. Ones needed when you are going for the big boys."

"Big boys?" Wu and Griffin asked.

"Yeah, it used on difficult, dangerous climbs like Half Dome, Denali, K2 or Everest; although, it is used mainly for K2 or Everest."

"Has anyone ordered this kind of rope in the last month?"  
"Yeah, a trio came in to get it. Two blond guys that were twins and a blond woman purchased one. She was a hottie."

"Describe her," said Sargent Wu, taking notes.

"Short, brown eyes and straight blonde hair, she had very expensive clothes."

Hank thought for a second. In an envelope in his coat Detective Griffin carried photos. They were of suspects, missing kids and people of interest. He never knew when he would come across someone who might give him a lead. Hank reached in a brought out a picture of a blond woman.

"Yeah, that's her," said the clerk. "Like I said she's a hottie!"

"Did she say anything?" Hank said, hoping he would catch up with her.

"Not to me, but she did complain quietly about staying at The Pelican."

Thanking the clerk, Hank and Wu stepped outside.

"So?" Wu asked.

Hank showed Wu the picture, of Adalin Shade.

"I thought she left town."

"Well apparently she is back." Hank said, dreading having to deal with her again. "Feel like dashing over to the Pelican Shores Inn?"

"Usually you'd have to buy me dinner first. "Sargent Wu replied.

Detective Griffin knocked on the door of room 4. He had a search warrant in one hand and his service pistol in the other.

Shade opened the door. She was surprised to see Hank, although, to her credit wasn't surprised to see that he was pointing a gun at her. Adalin tried to play it cool but facing nonWessen threats was new for her. Since Burkhardt had taken her powers away; she had to travel a steep learning curve. She hated not being a hexanbeast, a witch. Adalin had to rely more on her looks and natural cunning instead of spells and potions. Being without the protection of a Regnant had made it hard too. Staring down the barrel of a gun though; that was new. So was getting arrested for involvement in the shooting. With her head held high she let them take her back to the precinct. Oh, they could try to make her talk. Any words from her would be almost useless, as the Geminee plotted their own course. Besides, once the Prince and Burkhardt were dead her vengeance would be complete, no matter where she was.

The Family Shade's connections went back decades with the Renards and the Verrat. It was Adalin's mother, who had made Prince Sean a hexanbeast in the first place, at the behest of his stepmother. Although only sixteen at the time, Elizabeth Shade had been more than willing to curse Prince Sean, because he had rejected her advances. He would flirt; but, that was all.

Adalin had met up with the Geminee at the Verrat mansion, near Paris. When she heard that they were going to kidnap Burkhardt and kill Renard, she was more than willing to help. In fact, she thought she could convince the Geminee, that bringing Burkhardt all the way to the Verrat was a waste of time. Adalin wanted Nick dead too.

Sitting in Interrogation Room 2 she watched the mirror, not even bothering to pay much attention to Detective Griffin. Hank could rant and rave at her; but her only thought was whether or not the Prince was behind the glass. Her mother had told her not to get in too deep with her heart; but she hadn't listened. She still wanted him. Married or no, Adalin craved his attention. She knew in the back of her head that it wasn't ever going to happen; but, he was so intoxicating. She liked the position that he commanded. She had done everything for him, in the vain hopes that if he came to power, she would be at his side. So she stared at the mirror. Adalin tried to convey all of her hatred, for his rejection, at it.

Adalin was right this time. Captain Renard was on the other side of the glass. He knew she had been hurt. But, he also knew that Adalin was in love with the idea of him, as the Prince and Regnant. She wasn't in love with him. Sean had always made it clear that he was not to be had. Granted he might be accused of using too much charm with her. He had no illusions about her nature. She could never give up her own dreams of power. Adalin was a miniature Christmas light compared to the super nova that was Victoria, in his eyes.

The Captain walked back to his office. Adalin Shade had gotten way too much of his time. He would do nothing to help someone who put his people, his son and his wife in danger. She could rot for all he cared. If she ever go out though, he'd put her head on a pike for helping the Geminee.


	12. Chapter 12

Renard

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Don't own Grimm! Don't own Renard, no one really does, would like to though.

**Chapter 12**

Rosalie Calvert didn't expect to be standing in the middle of the storm in Portland. 'Hell,' she thought to herself. 'I only came to town to close down my brother's store. I never thought I'd get involved in all of this.'

She had met several Wessen before, even blutbads but to be close to one well that's something else. Rosalie couldn't tell if it was going to be something serious. But, sometimes the best things about love are the first things about love. Initial acts of romance were their own special thing. Monroe was everything most blutbads weren't. He wasn't aggressive or pushy. Rosalie found him to be thoughtful and kind. 'Like most humans Monroe tried to save his baser tendencies for occasions that called for it,' she thought. The tea and herb shop owner thought that this might turn into something special; that is if they could survive knowing a Grimm.

The Grimm was such an unusual case in Rosalie's mind it was hard to process. Here was a young man who only found out about Wessen two years ago. In that short time he had charmed his way into the local community with his dedication to justice. She didn't know if it was because Nick Burkhardt was a police officer or it was his nature; but, he had only killed when he had too.

Like most Wessen Rosalie had always heard the stories about the Grimms. 'Heck,' she thought. 'Nick's mom fit the classic profile perfectly. She was ruthless in her approach, that Grimm and Wessen were not friends.' But, Nick was different. He only dealt aggressively with those that broke the law and only used force when he had to. The most startling thought was that Burkhardt would go out of his way to help Wessen in need. Far beyond an ordinary policeman and way beyond what the community thought Grimm were even capable of.

In fact when the news of Nick's kidnapping started to spread Monroe's house had been inundated with offers to help. Wessen even protected Nick at the hospital. They did it now, albeit quietly, while Nick recuperated at Captain Renard's condo. 'Wessen protecting Grimm' Rosalie thought. 'Now that was unheard of.'

'Maybe,' Rosalie thought.' It's the air here.'

Not only was there an unusual Grimm in Portland, there was a Royal Family here. Most royal families made their presence felt, dealing with the Wessen, with an iron fist. The Renards were different.

Although the princess was new on the scene, she had easily taken in by the local community. She was kind and fierce. Victoria Renard's actions to save them during the robbery belied all that they had heard the royals capable of. 'But,' Rosalie thought. 'The way Monroe described her actions at the saw mill that was something.' A royal engaging in battle to save a Grimm, that was unheard of. Whispers of Victoria's husband had been swirling in the community for years.

No one had been really sure if he was here at all. Rosalie knew from talking to other Wessen that the Prince was generally rumored to be a firm, but hands off kind of guy. To find out that he is the Police Captain, Nick's superior officer, was astonishing. 'I thought I'd never see the day when someone would tell me that a Prince supported the Wessen community," she thought. Grimm had always worked for Royals historically; but as police, never. Renard had risked his life to save Nick's girlfriend Juliette. And for that Guardian to humble himself, to save the life of a Grimm! Monroe had told her, about Renard getting on his knees! He had called Nick his son and begged for his life.

Rosalie had spoken to Nick on his way to work that morning. She knew that he was excited about Renard being the Prince. But, the comment that he had let slip really caught her attention. He had said that the Captain considered him to be his son.

Rosalie had known about Nick's parents' death. And although his mom turned out to be alive, she hadn't stuck around. It wasn't really surprising to her that Nick craved a family. He had few other relatives, now that his aunt was dead.

Those without close ties craved them. If they could find them in the people they work with, it made life easier. She could see how Burkhardt had made a brother out of his partner. Their lives were in each other's hands every day. Burkhardt casting his superior officer in a paternal role didn't surprise Rosalie either. The reverse was also easy to understand. Most leaders guided their underlings as a parent guided his children, teaching them how things should be done until they are ready to do it on their own. But, to really gather someone to you it that way, that was different. When Nick had mentioned it, Rosalie thought that maybe the Prince was being patronizing. But, after what Monroe said he had done at the saw mill, The Prince pretended to be a father and bargained his life for Nick's. No royal had ever done such.

Standing in the doorway of her shop Rosalie, could feel both ease and apprehension. Ease because she knew what the Grimm and the local Royals were capable of. Wariness about what could happen if this all went wrong couldn't be dismissed entirely. Royals always had rivals. Coups and assassinations were part of the job. Grimms were a craved asset. But these were people she knew, who she was close to. 'I think it is time to get more proactive in this,' she thought.

Rosalie didn't want to give up Portland. She needed to make sure that it didn't change into the disasters that she knew other protectorates were. With a determined look on her face Rosalie did they only thing she could think of, she hit the books. Maybe there was something in her library that could help.

After almost two days of searching she found it. It wasn't a cure all but it just might give them the edge to thwart the assassin. Almost bouncing for joy, she called Detective Burkhardt's cell phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Nick! How are you doing?" She replied.

"Better, I'll probably be home later today."

"I thought you were going to say at the Captain's?"

"Well, I'm not as sore now. And even if I do look terrible, Juliette's supposed to be home today. I don't want her in the house by herself. Just to be safe," Nick said quietly.

Rosalie's heart ached. She could hear the anguish in his voice when he mentioned Juliette's name. Nick was still very much in love with her. He also was tormented by not being able to help her. Analin's poison had made Juliette forget only Nick. Rosalie knew Juliette had seen the photos, and heard stories from her and Monroe, about how happy they were together, but she knew that Juliette still looked at Nick with apprehension. It was crushing Nick's spirit.

"I think I may have found something that could help us with the Geminee problem; but, I need to go over it with Her Highness." She said, giving Nick a chance to collect himself.

"She's right here," he said, giving the phone to Mrs. Renard.

"Hello?" Victoria said.

"Good morning Ma'am." Said Rosalie.

"Good morning! It's lovely to hear from you. I hope that everything is ok there."

"It is the last two days it's been a steady flow of customers but no trouble. I even saw our would-be robber. He crossed the street rather than pass in front of the shop."

"Good, maybe he has started to mend the flaws in his character." Victoria replied.

"As long as he stays gone, that is all I need." Rosalie replied.

"True."

"I might have something for you I found a potion that works on Geminee in my books, it won't kill them but it will cloud the senses for a good five minutes. I know that is not a lot but maybe enough to defeat him."

"How is it administered?"

"You have to get it into his blood."

"Can it be applied to the edge of a weapon?"

"It has a drawing of someone doing just that. I could impregnate the weapons in Monroe's trunk."

"Great. I am dropping Nick off at his home this afternoon; maybe you guys can meet us there."

"We could use the repellent powder on the house too. I know it hasn't been done yet since Nick's been staying with you."

"My thoughts exactly!" Victoria replied.

"I can't thank you and your husband enough for what you have done for Nick, for all of us." Rosalie said hesitantly.

"I meant what I said earlier, we like how things are. Portland is our home. Nick is our son. Sean and I have no problems fighting to protect that. And I am not ashamed to say we will go to the end of the world to protect our Grimm."

"I can say that entire community is glad you and Prince are here. Although, I never thought I'd be saying that."

"You're welcome, Rosalie. See you this afternoon."

"Thank you. Bye,"said Rosalie, hanging up the phone.

Rosalie set to work. As soon as the potion was done, she could get a hold of Monroe and take care of the weapons.


	13. Chapter 13

Renard

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard, no one does, but, I'd like to.

**Chapter 13**

The late afternoon in Portland was stormy. High winds, thunder and lightning gave everything a beating. The rain came down in buckets. It soaked anyone who was outside for more than five minutes.

Victoria was glad her husband had parked her rental suv in the garage. The condo had a few parking spots for guests but those were outside. She figured he must have done it that morning. Her husband knew that Nick would be returning home today. But at least from their door to the truck he'd be dry.

The black suv glided along the city streets. They were almost alone because the storm was ferocious. The scarcity of others on the road allowed Victoria to both make sure she drove carefully, because of the weather, and watchfully, lest the assassin make a move while they were in transit. It was an unlikely scenario but it paid to be cautious.

As they drove in silence, Victoria's thoughts drifted back to the night before. With Sean working late hours dealing with the after effects of the shooting, he didn't get home util late. Nick was nearly asleep when he did get home. Victoria had spent two of the three nights Nick had been at the condo, mostly by herself until Sean got home.

Last night they were finally all able to share a meal. Sitting at the long table they spent most of the meal in amiable silence. 'This is nice,' she had thought. Victoria was looking forward to this becoming a habit. 'Maybe we could invite Juliette, too.'

Nick sat there thinking there were things he needed to say; but he didn't know where to begin. 'Too much was at stake to leave things unsaid,' he thought. His face must have mirrored his thoughts; because, when he looked up he found the Captain looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

"What is bothering you, Son?" Renard questioned.

"I just wanted to thank you. Monroe told me what you did, what you both did, to save me."

"It was worth the risk. You are worth the risk."

"I didn't want to call you, didn't want either of you there. I don't want to lose what I've so recently gained."

"There will always be risks; unfortunately it goes part and parcel with who we are. It is the thing that makes the rest of life sweeter." Victoria said.

"He threatened to kill you slowly in front of me if I tried anything." Nick said to the Captain, as he pounded his fist on the table, the horror of the possibilities playing still in his head.

"I will always come for you Son. No matter what the risk, I will come." Renard replied. "You were right to call me. I was the one he wanted, there was no point in dragging a bystander into the mess. I am a trained police officer, sworn to protect and serve, that includes you. Plus, I am not Joe off the street; I have trained in many forms of combat since I was a child."

"He told me that he was going to torture you; before the end."

"He didn't. I know it's hard not to think about it. This whole week has been a parade of terrors and potential horrors. I suspect we will all need stress relief before we are done; but, don't dwell on it. I am harder to kill than I look." The Prince said, his grey eyes trying to project strength to the young man across the table.

Turning to Victoria Nick asked, "How did you get there? I know the Captain would be reluctant to bring you."

"I saw Sean leaving the precinct, called Monroe and followed him." Victoria said simply.

"Sneaky," Nick replied.

"Not really Sean drove past and didn't even see us."

"Why Monroe though?" Sean asked.

"No one is going to notice a cream colored '73 Super Beatle. They are too common in this area for his to stick out. Besides blutbads can be strong fighters, although, I didn't intend for him to get involved. I had told him in the car that his only goal was your safety, Nick and his own."

"I wish you hadn't been there either." Nick said with a heavy sigh.

"I won't stand on the sidelines, while someone tries to take what's mine." Victoria said, firmly.

Nick sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Can I ask a personal question?" He said looking at Sean and Victoria.

"Of course, Son." Victoria said, her face showing her concern.

"Why don't you live together?"

Victoria looked at her husband. She put her hand on the table and it was immediately held by his. When she turned back to Nick, Victoria knew he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"When we had been married about seven years," She began, hesitantly. "I loved chocolates from this little shop in Antwerp, Belgium. It was no great secret in the family that they were my favorites. Unbeknownst to me Sean had stopped by the store to buy some for me for our anniversary.

The day came and I was sick. Sick, sick, and sicker, so dinner and dancing, much less chocolates were out the window. I spent the day and the next three in bed promising God to be good, if he'd stop making the world spin so fast.

I am sixth in a family of sisters. Number five is Bethany. She was on her way with her children to Paris; but, decided to stop by for a visit. She had heard from our eldest sister, Violet that I was sick. I was happy to get the company while Sean was at work.

I lay on the couch, she sat in a chair nearby as her children; Daniel 6, Amy 3 and Michael 7 played on the floor. The box of candy was on the small table in front of the sofa. Kid's being kids they wanted some. I told them to go ahead and enjoy themselves. They and my sister thought they were delicious. There wasn't a problem until Sean came home. When he said hello to us, my sister and her children stared to have convulsions. They died in our arms ten minutes later. We found out that his step mother had hired someone to poison them. But, instead of killing straight away, Sean's voice was the trigger."

"You mean…" Nick said an incredulous look spreading across his face.

"Yes, she intended for me to die in his arms." Victoria said, tears streaming down her face.

"What did you do?" Nick said looking at Sean.

"I didn't have to do anything Violet made sure the favor was reciprocated." Sean said, his eyes dark with hate. "I understand that I am a target, for those that covet my position. But I couldn't bear to see anything happening to Victoria. So we decided that, at least publicly, we would make everyone think we were splitting up or on the verge of divorce. Victoria and I staged fights at every family gathering since, to reinforce that image."

"Are you going to go back to that when this is done?" Nick asked.

"No, one of Sean's brothers is convinced that it is an act. There is no point in contiuing. I am in Portland to stay. There are only a couple of things I would need to take care of in Europe to accomplish that." Victoria replied.

"Good," Nick said, relieved Victoria would be staying on in Portland.

"There is no way to completely eliminate all danger," Sean said. "But, we'll take things as they come and enjoy the moments of peace when we have them."

"What are we going to do about the Geminee?"

"Well I've been thinking about that," Victoria said. "There is one characteristic that makes them unique. They have a sense of smell that would put a shark to shame. Sharks can smell a drop of water 0.25 miles away. Geminee can smell it miles away.

The assassin cut my arm during the battle," she said. "It was but a scratch. Now that it knows what to smell for, we can use its ability against it. We'll pick a moment of our choosing, in a place of our choosing. The smell will be irresistible to the hit man; it will be his downfall."

"Do you have to be there?" Nick asked with trepidation.

"It can't be avoided. The amount of blood needed is small; but unlike at the mill the Geminee's senses won't be hindered by a drug."

"Is that why he didn't recognize the Captain right away?"

"Yes, until Sean exhibited some of his inner power. The Geminee was still under the influence of the blow dart. He knew that Sean wasn't dead; but, his brain was slow. Thanks to the drug, he believed Sean was your father because he had told him so. Without impairment they are hard to get the upper hand on. I think we will all need to be there."

"This should be a police matter." Nick said.

"No," Sean interjected. "The only way to stop the assassin is to remove his head; there is no scenario that would even remotely bring about that end. The Geminee would get shot. Our people would honestly believe him dead; but, he would revive, probably in the coroner's van, and escape."

"So the head it is then," Nick said. "I've never calmly plotted something like this."

"I know," Victoria said. "Just get him on the ropes and I'll take his head."

"Maybe I should do it. I'm the cop. I'm the Grimm."

"No, I owe him one for trying to kill you both." She could tell Nick wasn't happy with that statement. Victoria would have to keep an eye on him.

Nick looked over at the Captain; but, it was obvious that he was thinking of something else. Renard had a small smile on his face.

"Nick, Victoria knows how to use many weapons; believe me I still bear the scars," Sean said teasingly.

Nick's head snapped from the Captain to his wife.

"Hey drama queen, its one scar and you really have to look to find it." Victoria protested.

"We were fencing," she continued, "during our fourth year of marriage. We fought around the room. He thought he gained the upper hand; but his momentum took him past me. I used the opportunity to jab him."

Nick turned to the Captain, who was trying to act serious and melodramatically wounded. The way his shoulders shook with laughter, it was obvious he was happy to get a rise out of her.

"Although, if anyone wants to see it they had better buy you dinner first dear!" Victoria continued.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"I stabbed him in the butt!"

At that Nick started laughing; when he looked at the Captain he saw a smile brighter than he had ever seen on him. It lit up Renard's face, as his deep throaty laugh reverberated around the room.

A splash from another car brought Victoria's attention back to the road. She noticed that they were being followed by Monroe's VW.

"Monroe and Rosalie are right behind us," she said to Nick.

"Has the house been 'dusted'?" he asked.

"No, not yet. Rosalie is bringing more of the powder."

"When we get there let me go in first, "Nick said, removing Victoria's gun from her purse.

She was going to argue, considering he still looked like he had been flattened by a steam roller; but, you had to let people have the honor of doing their jobs, even if they are dangerous.

They pulled into the driveway, far enough that Monroe could pull in behind them. Dashing around the vehicle in the rain Victoria opened the back of the SUV. With the old VW having its trunk in the front, it made transferring the now doctored rapier and dagger easy and quick.

Nick ran to the house ahead of everyone to make sure it was empty. He didn't want any rude surprises once Rosalie, Monroe and Victoria came in. Once the house had been cleared, the deterrent powder was put down.

They had all gotten soaked by being out in the rain; but Nick had gotten the worst of it. He looked like a drowned rat. Stopping in the bedroom he got a dry t-shirt out of the closet. Removing his old one he threw it in the washer in the hall.

Walking into the living room he had the shirt in his hand, when he heard the door bang closed and Juliette's voice. He stood there with his shirt half on.

Juliette's eyes were huge, frightened. She looked at Nick. His body was covered in ugly bruises and cuts. She looked at where the rain had been tracked in. Juliette stared at the water and then back at Nick. And something flashed in her mind. Nick beat up. Water spilt. And she knew. He had been attacked in their home, beaten by a man who was after his partner. Juliette remembered throwing boiling water in his face. Her head was reeling with the inflow of information. Juliette remembered everything. Everything about her life with Nick, it all came back to her.

Nick watched with concern as Juliette swayed on her feet. He was afraid to do anything since she had treated him with caution since she woke up from her coma. He watched as Victoria gently steered her to the chair so she could sit down.

"Are you alright dear?" Victoria asked.

"I remember…."Juliette said hesitantly.

She looked up a Nick and she started crying.

"I am so sorry," she said to him.

"You've done nothing wrong." He said gently.

"I remember everything. I remember you. I remember us."

The words sank into Nick's mind. He gave up silent prayers of thanks, one for the miracle of her remembering him at all, the other for the chance to move on instead of waiting. He slowly walked towards the chair. She rose to meet him and was enveloped in his strong arms.

Finally she said the words, which Nick had been dying to hear.

"I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Renard

Thank you for the reviews!

Don't own Grimm. Don't own Renard, no one does, would like to, though.

**Chapter 14**

Sitting in Nick's living room, Victoria knew what was coming. Nick had told Victoria, that Juliette was wary of his actions before the poisoning. Burkhardt had told her about spilling everything to Juliette. He had said that Juliette hadn't believed him. His love had worried that his mind was going. Nick had even taken her to Monroe's to try to convince her.

The knowledge of the true nature of the world could be hard on human minds. It was just too much for some to accept, that the fairy tale stories were based on reality. People could understand how others could hide their true feelings. For a human to see a physical manifestation, that's something else. Now was the make or break moment for Nick and Juliette's relationship. Either Juliette would accept the life Nick lead or be gone forever.

Victoria had observed Juliette very little, in her time in Portland. She didn't know if young woman could handle the truth. As the beloved of a cop, she must have known that Nick's life could be in danger at any moment. There were way too many officers, who lost their lives in the line of duty. They stopped someone, for a minor offence, and were killed for it. Suspicion in and of itself can doom even the best of relationships. It was a cancer to love, allowing uncertainty to replace experience. But, truth is a double edged sword, the bigger the truth, the more it could cut. It could bind them or undo them. Hoping for Nick's happiness, all she could do is sit and wait and hope for the best.

Nick sat at Juliette's side. Looking into her eyes, he took a deep breath. He would have preferred to keep this conversation to a better time. There was too much danger in the immediate future not to be truthful.

"Do you remember being at Monroe's before you collapse?"

"Yes," Juliette said, her eyes getting big with concern and fright. "You were talking about monsters and Grimms. You were trying to convince me that imaginary things were real."

"I know that it all seems fantastical. Hell, if someone tried to convince me I wouldn't believe it either. It is the truth though. I'm not sure where to begin thought," he said. His pleading eyes turned to Victoria for help.  
"Juliette," Victoria said from her chair. "The world is much more complex that most people think. There are four different types in this world, Grimm, Wessen, Humans and Royals.

Nick is a Grimm. They traditionally have been order keepers. They have the ability to see Wessen for what they truly are. Like Nick most are strong, smart. Able warriors, it is an inherited position. The story tellers that you know were just many in a long line. I will admit that there have been many who abused their position."

Victoria could see the fear rising in Juliette's eyes; but, the crux had to be dealt with.

"Nick isn't a murderer." Juliette said her voice small.

Smiling Victoria said, "No, he is not. The rising, of his abilities to see the Wessen, hasn't changed who he is. His nature as cop caries into his work as a Grimm, he is still the same.

Humans as you are do not usually see Wessen. Only a few even have a sense that something is different about others.

Wessen are dual nature creatures. Their regular form is human. Their inner form varies. That inner form is usually suppressed. They can if they choose or they are under stress be seen, by regular humans for what they are. There are many different kinds of Wessen. Rosalie is a Fuchsbau," Victoria said gesturing to where she sat across from them. "Fuchsbau have a cat-like visage. Monroe, is a blutbad, they have a wolf-like inner self."

Victoria looked at them, and after getting a nod from both, her gaze returned to Juliette. "They will show you who they are. Do not be frightened. You are in no danger here."

After a nod from Victoria, Monroe and Rosalie morphed into their true selves. Victoria, who was gazing intently at Juliette, watched the emotions play across Juliette's. Surprise then doubt, then curiosity washed across her. 'This is good,' Victoria thought. 'She's giving it a chance.' Looking at Monroe Victoria could tell that he was at ease.

"Is it alright if she touches you, Monroe?"

"Yes," he said with a slight lisp around his fangs. "I am not enraged, she may advance."

Juliette rose tentatively from her seat and walked toward Monroe. She wasn't sure she wanted to believe. Touching him would make it real, would make it all real. An inner part of her wanted to run. 'Escape!' it screamed. Danger goes with knowledge. It wanted to make her turn on nick. To accuse him of making a terrible, elaborate joke on her. Her head demanded that she scream that he was insane and surrounded by the insane.

Her heart was talking louder. It asked if she trusted Nick. Did she trust him not to do things to hurt her, not to make cruel jokes at her expense? 'Yes,' she thought. 'I've always trusted him.'

She reached her hand out and touched the fur on Monroe's face. It was course, like the pelt of a short haired dog. It had a nap. He even smelled of dog now. With her touch all of the fascination and wonder of life that had drawn her to veterinary medicine, flowed through her.

"It's all real," she said, tears streaming down her face as she turned back to  
Victoria and Nick. "I feel like Alice through the glass."

"It is quite a jolt to find that things are truly different from what it seemed. It is like finding out that the earth is round, when you were certain, in your heart and soul that it was flat yesterday." Victoria replied, with gentle pleasure. "There are so many kinds of Wessen; I don't think that anyone has met them all. Not all are as amiable as Monroe and Rosalie; but some truths have to be seen up close."

Juliette returned to Nick's side. As she placed her small hand in his, she asked, "What are royals?"

"Royals," Nick said, "are descended from royal families around the world. They are the political element. They make laws that Wessen have to live by, that the Grimm enforce. Royals can also be instigators in political struggles amongst humans. But, they are protectors, leaders.

This is Victoria," he said introducing her to Juliette. "She is married to Sean Renard. She is a Royal. Mrs. Renard is a special kind of Royal called an Angelican. They have an enhanced ability to influence others."

"But, wait, back up a minute… You said Sean Renard. I know him… He's the police captain." Juliette said incredulously. "He's a prince? You're a…"

"Princess Victoria Andrea Elizabeth Renard, at your service, it is wonderful to meet you. Nick means so much to my husband and I."

"They are Prince and Princess of this protectorate. Yes," Nick replied. "But unlike some royals he wants peace in his protectorate."

"Should I curtsey?" Juliette said, nervously.

"That's only necessary if you think it is." Victoria said. "I like my husband, do not need overt gestures. I know you are concerned about the heavy handed tactics that are often used by people in power. But, like Nick said, we are more concerned that there is peace and order here. The Prince and I have no desire for slaughter or persecution. We are committed to all obeying the law, Wessen or Human. I will be quite honest my husband is not a man to be trifled with; but, he is not a tyrant. Neither one of us are interested in chaos. We are willing to defend what we have; but, to be honest; most of the threats come from outside the protectorate."

"We are much more than that. Sean and I are both Angelicans," Victoria said rising to her feet. She stepped to the side so she would have room and faced them all. "I have only two people have seen my true nature, Sean and my father. "

The princess raised her arms. A slight glow emanated from her form. It pulsed out from her body and seemed to stick to the exterior surfaces of the room.

"That is so that the power I'm going to show you can't be seen outside the house. And since Sean will be able to tell that I've done this." Victoria handed her cell to Monroe, who along with Rosalie had morphed back to a human form.

Victoria turned around and faced away from them. She removed her jacket and blouse. Holding her jacket to her chest she turned back. Closing her eyes the Princess relaxed all of her muscles and let her true nature rise to the surface. Her deep blue eyes adjusted to gold, hair transformed from its regular raven to white and the skin of her body took on an opalescent hue. But, the thing that really made an impact is the feathery wings that grew from her back. She opened her eyes to look at them she could see the awe in their faces as her great wings reached their full extension. Ten feet across her they made her look every bit that the name Angelican implied.

"Wow!" Monroe said. "You are most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"Thank you. I am nothing compared to Sean." Victoria said, in a voice that now had a deeply ancient quality. "If truth of Wessen can damage a lot of minds, seeing a being like me can inspire to greatness. It can also encourage rashness."

"Are you divine?" Juliette asked, nervously.

"No more or less than you are," Victoria responded, folding her wings in as her body amended back to its ordinary form. Redressing as the metamorphosis was complete, she looked unchanged; although the cut she had gotten from the Geminee's sword was gone. Just as she turned back around her cell phone rang, it was Sean.

**Later**

Juliette sat on the bed. She felt both relieved and not. She was glad that Nick wasn't crazy. Juliette understood now the appliance repairman's initial reaction to Nick, about he was a beaver-like creature, called an Eisbiber. Monroe and Rosalie explained the traditional fear most Wessen had about Grimms.

Juliette knew that police work was dangerous. Like most women involved with cops she understood the fear, of him leaving in the morning and not seeing him again alive. 'Didn't he have enough danger in his life?' she thought. Someone had invaded their home and tried to kill him. She had even asked Victoria why it had to be Nick, as the Grimm. She was deflated a little when the Princess told her it was an inheritance.

But, Juliette was glad that Nick had people around him that could help. The feeling that she got from Victoria was that there was a deep connection between Nick, Captain Renard and his wife. She was glad he had someone to watch over him. Juliette took to heart Victoria's words, when she said that they would deal with the dangers as they come and revel in the peace when they can.

Juliette heard a light tap against the doorframe, which brought her out of her thoughts. Nick was standing there. She could see both happiness and wariness in his eyes. He was glad she finally remembered him, so was she. But, he didn't want to press things. She thought that maybe she should take the more aggressive part.

Juliette rose from the bed and went to him. Slowly she put her hand on his handsome face. His eyes closed and his face relaxed. He did not move; but, Nick looked like he had found heaven in her touch. Slowly sweetly she kissed his lips, then his cheek. Juliet could feel the slight scratchiness of his stubble graze her face when she went to nibble on his ear. The fabric of his flannel shirt was smooth against her fingers as she undid the buttons. Juliette could hear his breath deepen as she moved her mouth to his. Her deep kisses were met and reciprocated but still he didn't move. She took his hand and led him to the bed. Laying him down on his back, she removed the rest of his clothes. Juliette could see his hands wanted to participate, they were flexing and relaxing; but, she told him just to lie still. She would take care of everything. As she gently kissed her way down his chest, Juliette was careful with his injuries. By the time he made his entrance, Nick needed no reassurances that this was what she wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

Renard

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Don't own Grimm! Don't own Renard, no one does, would like to though.

**Chapter 15**

Victoria and Sean sat in front of the fire in the condo. She had changed into a deep blue wraparound dress. He was wearing his navy suit from work. They sat in amiable silence, as they listen to the rain hitting the windows. Both were thinking about Nick.

"Did Nick get settled back in to his house," Sean asked.

"Yes, it has been secured. Of course I would rather he be here; but, Juliette is home now. Nick doesn't want to leave her in the house alone." Victoria replied.

"How is Juliette?"  
"She is good, really good. Especially since she now remembers Nick."

"Really? How did that happen?"

"She said that she remembered a time when Nick was attacked in their house. Juliette said the guy was after Detective Griffin."

"I remember that one. He was a siebarste, who didn't appreciate being put in prison."

"Siebarste live for revenge. Is he still an issue?"

"No he's dead; my only regret is that I didn't kill him."

"Understood." Victoria agreed, "I feel the same.

We were all soaked from the rain. Anyways, Nick walked in with a dry shirt in his hand when she came in the door. Juliette took one look at Nick and the water on the floor and everything came back. It was like someone flicked a switch in her mind. She remembered everything about Nick and their relationship.

Juliette also remembered that Nick was trying to explain about Wessen and Grimms when she collapsed. So Nick and I explained everything."

"Really, how did that go?"

"She was skeptical until Monroe and Rosalie morphed into their true selves." Victoria said, as Sean's eyes widened at the thought.

"Was she scared?" he asked.  
"Not as much as you would think. I think after the initial shock she was more curious than anything. Especially so after Monroe agreed to let her touch him."

"A blutbad let a human touch them?" Sean said incredulously.

"Monroe has the most control, of any I've ever seen since Maggie, my governess. I was prepared to intervene though, if things went wrong. Besides by the time I left, she was pelting Monroe and Rosalie with questions, about everything they knew about the physiology of their kind."

"But, what happened when you revealed yourself?" The Prince asked.

"Well you can imagine that none of them had ever seen anything like it. They were appropriately in awe."

"Understandable, I certainly was when I saw you for the first time." he said, really thinking of that day in the church.

"Yes, but your sense of judgment is questionable." Victoria teased, when his attention came back to her.

"How so?' he said.

"You're still married to me."

"Yes! How I sacrifice! Yeah sacrifice for the good of all mankind," Sean said, melodramatically.

"O, you poor man! You could always get a divorce." She said, laughing.

Sean stopped laughing. A serious look took over his face; he saw her stop too. He looked down at her ring and then back up into her blue eyes. He wasn't sure he could express eloquently enough what she truly meant to him. But since that day was their anniversary, he thought the first thing he ever said was the best thing he ever said.

"My life is your life. My fortune is your fortune. My future is your future. My body is your body. My love is your love, if you will have me." Sean said, repeating his vows to her, his face reflecting the hope it had, all of those years before.

"Still?" she said, her eyes shining with her love.

"Always, I would rather die than be without you; because without you, my life is like a death." He said pulling her into his arms. Sean could smell the jasmine in her hair.

Although you wouldn't know it to look at him, the Prince of Portland had a big romantic streak. Sean rose to his feet. He turned on his stereo and started a special playlist. He had put it together the night before, when he realized what the date was. Sean pulled his wife to her feet and started to slowly dance about the room. Looking into her eyes, he watched as it dawned on her. The songs were the same ones he had chosen for their wedding night.

"Will you have me, Princess?" he asked.

"My Prince, this day and every day for the rest of my life," she answered a bright smile on her face.

"I have something for you," He said, removing a black box from his coat. "A gift is appropriate, I think considering this is our wedding day."

Sean handed her a box. It was a watch he had bought for her, the last time he was in New York. The Captain had no idea how long he would have to hold onto it, before he got the opportunity. It was exceptionally expensive; but he didn't care. Renard had vastly more money than his condo reflected; but kept things low key, because he was a police captain. However, the Prince looked forward, once again to being able to do the things most husbands did, flowers, gifts and the like. He felt he had years to make up for.

Victoria smiled at the watch. Even though they had spent a great deal of time apart, he knew what her taste was like. Just as she knew that there were just certain colors that would make his eyes even more green and captivating or what suit cut would show off his muscular shoulders.

She rose to her feet and reached into a small bag that was under the table in the hall. Approaching him, she flipped the box in her hand. With the couch in between them she decided that a little levity was in order.

"Well I have something for you too, but…." Victoria hesitated.

"But, what?" He asked.

"Well I don't know." She said teasingly. "I might want to keep it."

"You bought it for me though?"

"Yes, but you don't have it yet do you?"

"Is that a challenge My Princess?" His eyes glittering with the possibilities, as he spoke.

"It is my right to set a quest for My Prince." She said.

Sean and Victoria circled the sofa. She made sure to keep the furniture between the two of them, while she tossed the box from hand to hand. Victoria watched him feint to the left or right; but, she was able to counter his moves. This was not combat so Sean didn't hide his tells. He moved to the left, she saw an opening and started sprinting down the hall. His face smiling as he ran after her.

Into his office, she ran. The desk was much smaller than the sofa, so she had to watch for his reach, along with keeping it between them. But, she could see him eyeing her like a tiger stalking a kill. He was primal and hungry. His eyes were wide. Sean was breathing hard; the muscles in his chest straining against his shirt. She knew it wasn't from running. Victoria thought she probably looked the same; but it distracted her.

He grabbed for her, but only caught the sleeve of the dress. She spun in place, as she undid the tie that kept it together. In a flash he was left, with the dress in his hand as she ran for the door. Watching his wife dash off, in her underwear, only made him hungrier.

Victoria had tried to close the bedroom door; but, he had more than caught up to her, with his long strides. He kept the door open, with his hand and advanced on her. She backed into the room. He knew he had her cornered. He lunged and grabbed her around the waist. Sean threw his wife on the bed and then straddled her hips, pinning her down. She tried to keep the box away from him but his arms seemed miles longer than hers. He trapped her wrists with one hand and then grabbed the box. The Prince looked at the box and then down at his ensnared bride. He gently put the box on the night stand, having decided there were better things to be had, at that moment.

Growling into her ear, he said" so you thought you could escape and deny me my prize Princess?"

Keeping her pinned, he removed his clothes. He let his inner power pulse to the edges of the room, to cloak his actions. This display was for her gaze only. He gazed down at her with intense hunger, as he let his own true self rise to the surface. His eyes turned to the darkest emerald. His nude body took on an obsidian hue. Great black wings, shimmering with iridescent colors, extended from his back. He spread them to their fifteen foot length and gazed down at his mate.

His laugh was dark and ancient.

"Do you deny me, my angel?" he asked.

"Never My Prince," she replied, as she relished his display. Her eyes feasted on how truly spectacular he was, bare and powerful.

"I didn't think so; but I think I need to show you, who you belong to."

"Please, My Prince," Victoria said, pretending to act the frightened maiden to his conqueror, as she watched him return to his human form. She knew her eyes conveyed the desire that her words did not.

The Prince knew she felt completely safe with him. He would never make her do anything she didn't want to. He would never physically hurt her; but, growling in her ear, taking the lead in their relations, that he could do. So he flipped her onto her stomach and removed her bra and panties. As Sean let his hands gently slowly explore her body, his voice continued to rumble in her ears that she was his to have, as he pleased. He could see the shivers started by his touch spread across her beautiful skin. It was all he could do not to start begging right then. By the time he found his release within her, he had made sure she had found hers several times.

**Across Town **

A grey police department transport bus moved through the rain washed streets. It was running, from the precinct downtown to the county jail facility outside of town. A semi-truck, carrying gasoline traveled down a side street. It hydroplaned on the slick roadway. Its driver, hampered by alcohol, was slow in his reactions. The trailer started to drift left and right behind the cab, taking out sign posts on the sidewalks along the narrow road. Finally driver thought he had the tanker straightened out; but, the truck slid through a red light and broadsided the bus. Gas began to flood out of the tanker. Turned over onto its side, the bus burst into flames. Ignited by the bus a giant fireball blew out the windows of the surrounding businesses. Bodies and fire were everywhere.

In the confusion of the accident no one noticed that one of the prisoners escaped. Adalin Shade was free.


	16. Chapter 16

Renard

Thank You for all of the reviews!

Don't own Grimm! Don't own Renard, oh the things I'd do!

**Chapter 16**

The rain washed the windows of Captain Renard's condo. The thunder and lightning of earlier had died down, now it was just rain. At 3am the Renards were sound asleep, when the phone began to ring. It took a couple rings before it registered in Sean's sleepy brain. The first thought that came to him was to ignore it; but, no one calls that early with good news. The Captain gently reached for it, while, trying not to wake his wife, who was sleeping against his chest.

"I'm awake, "she said sleepily.

He gently kissed the top of her head and picked up the phone.

"Renard, "he said, trying not to sound annoyed. In an instant he was all business. "What is it? Where is the accident? I'm on my way."

"You have to go?" Victoria said as a statement more than a question, as he hung up the phone.

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll make coffee while you get dressed."

"Thanks Honey. I'll be right out."

With a kiss to his wife and a travel mug of hot coffee, the Prince was out the door. Captain Renard was at the accident scene within 30 minutes. He wore his black raincoat, with a black cowboy hat to keep the rain off his face.

The Prince reviewed the accident. There were bodies everywhere, some had burns: but, not so much that identification would be impossible. The fire had caught in one of the buildings. But, with three stations on scene, the fire department made short work of tamping it down. It took longer to clean up the remnants of the bus and truck. The fire department was just about to release the scene around the bus.

Detective Hank Griffin arrived right after the Captain. Hank's brain reeled, when he saw the amount of destruction. There were pieces, of the vehicles, everywhere. It didn't seem to him that anything within a two block radius escaped some kind of damage. Hank saw that the fire department had started lining up the deceased, in body bags, on the sidewalk. Looking at the bags Griffin couldn't help but be reminded of the shooting at the station. He decided the less he looked at them the better.

He did care that the people were lost; but, the precinct incident was still too fresh. It took all of his strength not to be reminded, when he saw the Captain or thought about Nick recovering at home.

Sargent Wu handed him a passenger manifest. It had both, the names of the prisoners being transported and the deputies on board.

"Shit!" Hank said, after reading the list. "Just what we needed. Shade was on this bus."

"We better find that problem child." Wu replied, as he and Hank started to take a tally, of the people involved in the crash.

'She better still be here,' Hank thought, although he knew he wouldn't be too broken up if her life had been lost.

By far the tallest man on the scene, Hank had no problem finding the Captain. He could see from a distance the unhappy look on his leader's face. Hank was just glad that Nick hadn't shown up. Griffin knew that when the Renard put someone on leave, they didn't dare disobey. No matter how big the event, if Burkhardt showed his face the Captain would go ballistic.

Detective Griffin walked up to the Captain. Renard was conferring with the Fire Chief, about the clean-up of the sight.

"Sir, not all of the prisoners are accounted for." He said when Renard's attention turned to him.

"Who are we missing?" Renard asked, his mind already shouting the answer.

"Adalin Shade."

"That's just brilliant."

"She is not among the dead. Everyone else, including those who were transported for medical care, have been accounted for."

"Put out an APB. I want her found, now." Renard said, tersely.

Adalin didn't have to go far. The Geminee had been at the accident scene. He was holed up in a motel nearby. He had seen the explosion. Knowing it was big enough, to garner police presence, he had been at the incident. Sure enough, he didn't have to wait long before Renard had arrived. The killer didn't have any scruples about starting something right there, but he would have to get close to take a shot. With the place crawling with fire fighters and cops, it would be difficult for him to get near enough.

A noise behind him caught his attention. Behind a crate in the alley was Adalin Shade. She was a valuable asset. The search for her would be a welcome distraction for the police. Her fugitive status might be enough to give him the upper hand. He took her back to the hotel.

She had only minor injuries, which was miraculous considering the violence of the accident. The killer could see how men could be distracted by her beauty. If he wasn't involved with a contract, he thought they could have a lot of fun. She was just as ruthless as he was. But, he didn't trust her or any Hexanbeast, ex or no, as far as he could throw them.

He could use her to draw the police's attention, because he wanted Renard alone. The Geminee wanted to make the Prince suffer. Usually death came to a royal by thrusting the dagger through the neck; so that they could drown in their own blood. Renard, he thought deserved something slower and more painful. The hit man's dagger was razor sharp; maybe he would cut him until he begged for death. The hit man wanted more. The assassin knew Renard's Achilles heel. The man would do anything to save his wife and Burkhardt. But, watching them suffer would pain the Prince in ways a dagger never could.

The assassin no longer cared, about capturing the Grimm. The desires of the Verrat mattered little to him, in the face of his own vengeance. He had heard rumors that the Prince was protecting the Grimm. But, considering the events at the saw mill, it was much more than idle gossip. 'Maybe' he thought. 'I'll kill the Grimm in front of Renard. If he wants to call the Grimm, his son, then he deserves a father's agony. Burkhardt has been too much of a pain so far to let him live.'

If the Geminee got Renard, he'd get his wife. Victoria was the real focus of his wrath. The killer wanted to make hers a slow death. He didn't usually make things personal; but, because of his brother, he felt she deserved it. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'I'll rape and kill the whore in front of the Prince, before I do him, also.'

Now that he knew the smell of her blood, it was just a matter of time. He had killed many with his brother. While waiting for a blood scent took time, he could afford to be patient. Anyone else caught in the crossfire got what they deserved, he figured.

**Two Days Later**

Monroe's clock shop was small, Warm and cozy. It smelt of sawdust and mineral oil. You could almost spend the day learning about the nuances of clocks and their purchases. Monroe had a big oak desk at the back of the shop. It had rows of little cups, waiting for the minute pieces from the watches and clocks that he services.

It was an old fashioned touch in modern life. Victoria thought it was like the shops she had seen in Vienna. She was glad that there were enough people in Portland to support such an enterprise. Victoria thought there were too many who lacked appreciation for clocks, beyond making sure it was set to wake them up in the morning. Things of craftsmanship and care often got overlooked in the rush to acquire, the desire to be modern.

Monroe even had an antique brass bell on the door. She could hear it tinkling when she waked in.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Monroe said.

"Good morning, Monroe," Victoria replied.

"Have you talked to Nick, lately?"

"Yes he's feeling much better. I think he's getting a little stir crazy being at home when everyone else is at work. He is enjoying spending the extra time with Juliette; there is so much for them to catch up on. He wants to get back to work. Sean said he couldn't come back for two more days, at least. He appreciates that Nick wants to do his job; but, he doesn't want him to aggravate his injuries."

"Yeah, I understand." Monroe agreed. "It takes no time at all before; I've run out of things to do at home. Besides, I find there is nothing on TV during the day, except for drivel."

"How has your morning been?"

"Great, I've actually been quite busy, what can I do for you?"

"I have the item I spoke with you about."

"Ok," he said, nervously.

"The large one is just general information. The smaller one is the more important. If it is necessary….." She went on.


	17. Chapter 17

Renard

Don't own Grimm! Don't own Renard, would love to though!

**Chapter 17**

The upside of recovering was the fact that Nick and Juliette were able to spend some quality time together. Police work made for late nights and missed dinners. The Grimm work didn't help, the burden of secrets weighed hard on the both. It was only with the air cleared, did Nick realize how tenuous their relationship had become. Juliette had been there most of the time; but, they were not a couple. They were a pair of strangers sharing a house. But, for the week he had spent as much time as possible trying to make up for what he and Juliette had missed. They had quiet dinners. They even talked about things unrelated to police work or Grimms. They took the opportunity to air out all of their feelings and thoughts from her amnesia days.

Nick explained how she had been stricken in the first place. He had told her of Adalin's involvement. The cat's claws had deliberately been poisoned, to put her into the coma. The real insidious part, Juliette thought, was that if she was to awaken she wouldn't remember anything. Her whole life would be swept away. Nick explained the actions that he, Rosalie and Monroe had taken to preserve her memory.

Nick had also explained the risk that the Captain, (Prince!), had taken to revive her. Juliette could understand him risking his life for Nick, but she only knew him in passing. She had only a tenuous connection to him. Christmas parties and visits at the hospital for Nick didn't seem to her to be reason enough for him to help her. Certainly it was not enough for the Prince to risk his life.

Juliette could understand how someone made a family for themselves if they hadn't one nearby. She understood that it was common. Soldiers became bands of brothers in war times. Making a family out of the people you work with made that part of your life easier. Granted she thought in a high danger job, such as police work, it was to be expected. Nick and Hank risked themselves for each other, all of the time. Juliette figured that the Grimm aspect of Nick's life magnified that exponentially.

Nick explained his connection to the Captain. Not only was Captain Renard married, both he and his wife were not only royalty but a special form called Angelicans. He said how Renard and his wife had pretty much adopted him. Nick was really happy about how things had turned out. He was already been attached to Renard, because he was his Captain and thus his patriarch in his professional life. Nick was also becoming very fond of Victoria. Juliette could understand it. Victoria was a strong but charming woman, with a fierce devotion to that which she called her own. The Princess had made it quite clear that she and the Prince considered all who live in Portland, to be under their protection. The royals deemed Nick their son, and that she was his paramour, Juliette their daughter. Knowing what they were and learning how far they were willing to go for Nick, Juliette thought she could finally relax a little. For the first time since the siebarste had attacked Nick in their house, Juliette felt safe.

They had even had dinner a few nights at the Renard's'. Juliette was a little taken aback by the very real change in behavior between the Captain and Nick. She was glad that with all of the dangers that the Grimm world brought that he had such a powerful pair of beings on his side. Juliette didn't know at first how to address them. But Victoria quickly put her at ease. As far as Nick's attachment to the royals, she figured that there was always room in the heart for more.

It was amazing how much Juliette had absorbed in such a short period of time. Nick was a Grimm. A descendant of a long line of fighters, it gave Nick strength. Nick's friend was a blutbad. Another was a cat like creature called a Fuchsbau. Juliette took the Grimm world in more stride, than Nick thought she would. She hadn't been this driven about something since vet school. Juliette figured if she was going to be hip deep in this world, she was going to learn everything she could about it. She was infinitely curious about Wessen diseases. After studying some of the tomes that Rosalie had, she only wanted to learn more. Nick didn't know if there was something like a Wessen doctor, but if there wasn't he thought Juliette might be the first.

Nick was finally back at work. He had understood the need to recover from his ordeal; but, after a while, staying at home was driving him crazy.

While Nick finished his reports from the precinct shooting, Hank Griffin spent most of the day talking to snitches. There had been a rumor floating around that a pretty blond had bought a handgun. The detective went to every pawn shop in town, trying to get confirmation. If Adalin was going to threaten Nick or the Captain, he was determined to catch her first. There was little to go on, the regular sources didn't have anything so Hank started searching for a private collector. He knew that even though Analin's former law firm dealt with mainly business law, she had had dealings with some pretty shady people in the past.

The trick Hank thought was to figure out her plan going forward. He didn't think she had given up or left town, as others hoped. He body language during her interrogation screamed, that she didn't care about herself, just her goal. If she's helping the Geminee then it's obvious that its goal is hers. Hank thought that he could maybe sway the odds in Nick's favor, of successfully dealing with the hit man if he didn't 'have to deal with her to.

The Captain sat in his office. The interior walls of his office were completely glass, but with a special coating so that if a switch was activated they became opaque. Sean had his desk moved from where the movers had put it, to one where he could overlook the squad room. He needed, for his own piece of mind, to do mental head counts.

He liked that Nick was finally back at work. Sean understood that the young man needed the time at home to heal his mind, body and heart from his recent experiences. But, it took Nick out of his sight. Yes, he was a grown man, with his own life; but, Sean was very serious about his attachment to him. As a man who didn't have children, he now had a son. The Prince would do anything to protect him.

Searching the internet, Sean had been looking for days to find the right place to confront the Geminee. It had to be big, secluded and preferable enclosed. He didn't want to wait too long, lest the Verrat send another assassin to assist.


	18. Chapter 18

Renard

Don't own Grimm! Don't own Renard, would like to though!

**Chapter 18**

6a.m.

The morning sun peeked through the windows of the Prince of Portland's bedroom. Its soft light illuminated the dark sheets. For now it was sunny, it was the calm before the storm.

Sean Renard gently held his wife, lying resplendent in his arms. Her dark curly hair was shiny in the early morning light. His strong hands were gentle in caressing the bare skin of her arms. The Prince didn't want to wake her; she was so enchanting when she slept. It was a perfect moment in a life time of perfect moments, with her.

He didn't want this day to start. He wanted to just remain there making love to his wife and forget the rest of the world. Today was going to be a day of combat. No matter how much preparation there was never any guarantee that it would go in their favor. Yes, he had picked the place. He and Victoria had decided on the time they would lure the assassin there. But, actual combat was a mixture of skill and luck. You could never tell beforehand who luck would favor on a particular day.

The thought of losing his beloved or Nick, made him hold her tightly against his broad chest. He tried to resist the mental images that ran through his head. Trying to school himself that, you had to wait until something happened to rue it; he tried to keep his breathing in check. Sean couldn't stop the tears that ran down, as he buried his face in his wife's hair.

Ever so gently, he felt Victoria's arms encircle him. A man of strength he could feel his heart teeter on the brink when she opened her deep azure eyes to look up at him. Slowly she drew his face to hers. Victoria kissed the tears away from his face. Holding him in her arms, she told him in his ear of her love, of how she wouldn't have missed their time together for anything. She told him of her pride in him, in the kind, gentle boy he had been and the strong fair man he had become. Victoria told him that she would rather spend five minutes with him than an eternity with anyone else.

"My body is your body. My love is your love. Will you have me, My Prince?" Victoria asked, gazing deeply into his green eyes.

"This day and every day, My Princess," He replied, "for the rest of my life."

9 a.m.

Across town Nick was already making preparations, Juliette had left to prep for an early morning surgery. She knew that today could be difficult for him; but, she said it would be too much to wait at home and wonder how things were going. Besides, she really had a lot of work she had to get through at her practice.

As much as he wanted to avoid the day, he was eager to put the whole Geminee mess behind them all. The assassin had taken too much of their time and brought so much horror already. The sooner he was free of his head, which would be nicely packaged and sent back to the Verrat, the better.

Detective Burkhardt very meticulously showered and dressed. If today was going to be his last he figured that he would look the nicest he could. He had no intention of giving up to the Geminee. If he was captured, which only would happen if both Renard and his wife were dead, he would work every day for the rest of his life, not only to avenge them but to bring down both the Geminee and the Verrat as a whole.

Stepping into the morning, he gazed up at the huge clouds in the sky. It felt appropriate to him that the day of battle be a stormy one. Getting into his truck he headed for the old airfield.

Saturday was his day off but Detective Hank Griffin was busy. Hank was following an anonymous tip. He had heard on the street that, in an old bed and breakfast across the state line in Vancouver, Washington, Adalin Shade and a blond man had holed themselves up. He would bet anything that it was Henri del la Croix. Detective Griffin didn't want to startle them, but, he figured tailing Adalin for the day might prove fruitful. Nick had explained to him about the plan for the day. Hank's goal was to keep Adalin from affecting the outcome. Since she was a fugitive all he had to do was catch her; but, he had to do it when she was alone. The Geminee, he knew, had an appointment to keep.

The bed and breakfast was an old four story Victorian mansion. Almost 120 years old it was the oldest building in that part of Vancouver. In fact most of the other buildings in the immediate vicinity rested on what were once mansion grounds. Its blue siding was decorated with white accents in the Queen Anne style. With ten rooms it wasn't the biggest hotel in town. The rooms had been cobbled together from many rooms, as rooms in the Victorian times tended to be small and few had indoor plumbing. It mainly catered to newlyweds. Its Victorian era furnishings fit the house to a tee.

Hank parked just south of the driveway and waited. With a small bag of Voodoo donuts and the local sports radio station he was prepared for an all-day vigil. He expected Adalin to leave the inn when the hit mad did; but, he would follow her nonetheless.

Monroe was already at the airfield. He was told several times not to become directly involved in the battle, by the Princess. He appreciated that she wanted him safe; but, if he could help he was determined too, even if it meant feeling Victoria's wrath later.

He and Rosalie had discussed the night before what they would do if things went really bad. Rosalie told him that he was her only connection to Portland. If Nick was killed, she had no problem pulling up stakes and going back to Seattle.

While Monroe had lived for longer in the area, neither he nor Rosalie could ignore what could become of the town if Renard was killed. Monroe didn't know if Portland was important enough for the royal families to send another prince. Actually he had no way of knowing if the Prince's canton covered more area than just the city. If that was the case he felt they would definitely send another.

Even with the close ties that he had generated with the other Wessen in the area. He wasn't willing to live under a corrupt royal again. Monroe would rather be homeless. He suspected that a lot of Wessen in the area would probably feel the same. He and Rosalie decided that if the battle went badly he would text her so that she could get the word out to the others. The potential loss of the Grimm would be a great blow to the Wessen community. But, the loss of the Prince could put all in danger.

Just as the clouds started their deluge of the area, Monroe cut the lock on the great hangar doors.


	19. Chapter 19

Renard

Don't own Grimm! Don't own Renard, would like to though!

Special Guest star: Hangar B, Tillamook Naval Air Station.

**Chapter 19**

Siting in the passenger seat of her rented SUV, Victoria Renard had her eyes closed. She could deal with a wound; but something about IVs gave her the creeps. So she kept her eyes closed as Sean pierced her arm with the needle. It was only a minor hurt. She had set the catheter so that it would slowly drip blood. She didn't want to lose a lot and then be weakened during the fight. The catheter just needed to drip once every fifteen minutes.

She rested the arm with the catheter out the window. The dripping blood would lead the Geminee straight to them.

Slow drips landed behind the SUV as they traveled down the road to Rock Creek.

The Rock Creek Air Station sat as an echo of a bygone era. Its runways reclaimed by the forest, it sat as a memory of lighter than air travel. In the nineteen twenties and thirties the United States Navy became very interested in blimps. They were following the lead of the Zeppelin Company, of Germany, who had managed to make massive airships available.

The navy was thinking of the potential of using them for floating aircraft carriers. Launching and receiving planes from its belly, a blimp could float above all as not just an observer but a participant in battle.

Many air stations were built for that purpose. The greatest known was the one in Lakehurst, NJ. It was the sight of the Hindenburg crash. But there were others. Some have been torn down but some still survived like Moffet Field's Hangar 1, in Mountain View, California.

The Rock Creek station had two blimp hangars. These were massive buildings. Built in 1942 they were for K-class blimps. Fleet support was their goal. The buildings were big enough to house seven acres, or 6 football games. Their massive superstructure was fifteen stories high and over 1000 feet long. Hangar A was destroyed by fire. Hangar B still stood in all of its glory, forgotten isolated. The air station was decommissioned in 1945, when the navy decided just to go with planes and aircraft carriers.

The Prince of Portland thought it would be perfect. The sight was isolated, enough so that bystanders wouldn't be involved. The hangar was large enough so that the fighting could be contained within. When he scouted the location three days before, he saw that the massive blimp floor was vacant except for a few large crates. The crates made a wall about a third of the way in the main entrance. It was more than enough room for the battle. There was no room to hide a lot of weapons, but it also kept the surprises that the Geminee could bring with him to a minimum.

Detective Griffin was about to pour himself another coffee out of his thermos; but, Adalin Shade pulled out of the driveway of the bread and breakfast. As she crossed the bridge, she continued on the interstate past Portland. It wasn't a short drive between Portland and Rock Creek. After an hour on the road, Hank decided he could risk losing sight of her vehicle. He knew where she was going.

Pulling up outside the building, the princess brought her arm in the vehicle. Closing her eyes once again she allowed her husband to remove the needle and place a bandage on the wound. It would not drip for long, since the needle they had used was small. The amount of blood lost wouldn't even make her light headed.

The hangar doors, which ran on train tracks, were open about a foot. The Royals stepped inside to find Nick waiting for them. A smile lit both of their faces, there was battle ahead but they'd do it as a family.

Hank pulled around the far side of the hangar. Parking his car next to Monroe's VW, he circled back around the building to where he could observe the main entrances. He didn't know why Monroe was there; but he wasn't going to argue against anyone or anything that gave them an advantage.

Placing their coats on one of the crates it was obvious to Nick that the Renards wore some kind of traditional clothing. Victoria was wearing a navy and gold outfit with a lion head design on the chest. The slacks clung to her legs but what really caught the attention was that the top was a halter. Nick felt it was for the wings. The Prince wore navy and gold pants but no shirt.

Walking up to Nick, Victoria drew him into her arms." Your safety means the world to us if we are defeated save yourself, please." She said.

"I won't abandon you," Nick said, panic entering his voice, as he hugged her back.

"Death is the only thing that will defeat us, Son," The Prince stated. "He will pay dearly for the privilege."

Standing in a small circle, they waited for the assassin. It really only took an hour before they heard a vehicle outside. The footsteps were loud; the Geminee didn't even try to be stealthy as he stepped into the hangar.

Hank saw Adalin drop a blond man at the entrance to the hangar and then circle around to the side door. He knew from talking to Nick that she would have to use that door as the others were locked. Giving her a moment's head start Griffin followed her in.

"I hope I haven't kept everyone waiting too long." The Geminee said with smug confidence.

"Not at all," the Prince replied with contempt.

"Well like I said it was a privilege to be allowed to bring about your deaths, Your Highnesses. Is there anything you would like me to convey back?"  
"Oh, I think your head will say all that needs to be said; besides you'd find that the ones that were so adamant to send you are no longer there." Victoria interjected.

"You are such a ruthless bitch, Your Highness." The Geminee snarled, "so over confidant too."

"Actually, compared to my sisters I'm the nice one. Violet is the one, you have to watch for, believe me."

Looking at Nick "you can still save yourself by accompanying me back."

"I would never work for the Verrat. I will never stop hunting them or you."

"Good you're such a pain, I'm glad you've chosen this tack."

"Enough of this chatter," Captain Renard said. "I'm a busy man."

The Geminee gave a slight smile and then unsheathed his sword. In a flourish of swings he came at them. Whirling like a top he was quick and ferocious in his battle.

Deflecting most of his attack at Victoria he still managed to fight off both Nick and Sean. The ringing of steel on steel echoed in the enormous building. Victoria parried and darted about. She needed an opening so that she could jab the hit man with her doctored blades. He was quick though. While she was able to keep him from landing a hit, it was taking the three of them to keep him in check.

She saw Nick loose his sword in the fight and reach behind his body for his service pistol, but his gun was knocked out of his hand by a kick from the Geminee. Rolling on the ground to avoid the rapier, Nick managed to recover his sword. Coming up behind him Victoria though she had the hit man, but he had turned on the spot to defend. She was just a little too close; she felt the rapier kiss her cheek. Victoria could hear Sean in his anger at the sight of her blood. The Geminee could sense the change in Sean. It morphed into its shark like Wessen nature as it watched Victoria and Sean transform as well. With a howl the battle was rejoined. The flurry of wings and swords was almost faster than Nick could follow. He couldn't take a shot at the assassin without hitting one of the Renards.

Just then a shot rang out and then another from a different source. The battle stopped for a second as Sean collapsed. Blood was coming from a wound in his shoulder. Hank had seen Adalin approach one of the large crates. She pulled a small pistol and fired. Hank used his training to get in a shot of his own.

The Geminee laughed with glee, he knew he had the Prince. Drawing his dagger he moved to stab Renard in the throat.

Victoria ran up to the assassin. With a blutbad shout that echoed through the building, the assassin had turned and he and Victoria collided, chest to chest. As they parted Nick could see that Victoria had a dagger in her stomach. She collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. Rushing to her it looked to Nick that she had taken it to the right of center.

Looking over at the Geminee it was obvious that Victoria had the better aim. Not only was he stabbed in the center, Nick could tell that the angle of the blade was slightly up. He didn't look like he was breathing. Maybe, Nick thought she stabbed him in the heart.

"Nick," Victoria said with a week voice, "take the sword, and take his head."

Nick picked up the assassin's sword and with one hard swing sliced through the hit man's neck and broke the sword on the concrete below.


	20. Chapter 20

Renard

Don't own Grimm! Don't own Renard!

**Chapter 20**

Silence blanketed the room, as the great hangar was once again peaceful. All of his fears were present in the scenes he had witnessed. Monroe had watched with growing trepidation. While in the beginning the Royals and the Geminee seamed evenly matched; it didn't take long for the battle to swing to one side or the other.

Adalin shooting the prince had changed everything. Monroe was convinced for a moment that his life in Portland might be over when Renard fell. When Victoria was stabbed it was all he could do not to call Rosalie and tell her to start packing.

Monroe clambered out of his hiding spot behind one of the larger crates and ran to Victoria's side. She had morphed back to her human visage when she became unconscious. Her dark hair spread around her like a halo. The antique dagger was like an obscene flag. Monroe had been afraid that she had been killed. He could tell she was breathing; but, he knew he couldn't remove the dagger. He was happy it was right of center. Monroe hoped that it missed all of the vital organs. There was blood on the floor but it didn't look to him like the pool was spreading at a rapid rate. Monroe was at least grateful that the Princess was unconscious. He hoped it lessened the pain she was in. Monroe knelt at her side. The paramedics were coming so all he could do was pray.

Nick stood stunned. At his feet the assassin, who had plagued them, was finally dead. As a cop he shouldn't feel so elated about taking the life of another; but, as a Grimm that was different. Slowly letting go of the remnant of the sword, he stared at the body of the Geminee. Nick wasn't sure he was gone. He had been so strong and ruthless it was hard to imagine.

A coughing behind him woke Nick out of his thoughts. Turning he saw Captain Renard lying on the ground. A large pool of blood was expanding beneath him. Nick ran to his side. Placing his hands on Sean's chest, he tried to stem the blood flow. Looking into his green eyes, Nick could see that he was in severe pain.

Renard lifted his hand and placed it on the side of Nick's face. It was only when he was satisfied that his detective was real and not a result of blood loss, that he finally began to relax. He could see the concern in his eyes.

"It'll be ok, Son." Renard said in a strangled voice, as unconsciousness finally took him.

"Stay with me, please," Nick begged and begged as he gathered Renard in his arms. "Please, Dad don't go."

Nick didn't hear Hank coming up to him. All he could feel was the blood leaking out of Renard's back. He wasn't aware when Monroe told him that the paramedics were coming and that he would take the broken sword with him. All he could see was Victoria lying with a dagger embedded in her body.

Working quickly Monroe gathered the things he needed to. He followed steps that Victoria had set out for him in order to keep Nick out of any trouble. He knew that the police forensic team might find the substance that he and Rosalie used on the weapons; but that they would dismiss it as food contamination. The blutbad took a swab of the part of the dagger that stood out from Victoria's chest, Monroe didn't know if Geminee were in the habit of using potions to gain an advantage in battle; but, he wanted to make sure that the blade was not doctored in anyway.

The detective sat there in shock and held the Prince of Portland. Nick only came back to himself when they finally pried Renard from him. The paramedics were concerned about the loss of blood; they were not confident that it wouldn't be life threatening. They thought that Victoria's injuries were immediately more concerning; but wouldn't commit to saying how bad until they got her back to the hospital, since the dagger was still in her.

Burkhardt figured Monroe must have called them before the fighting started. The hangar was too remote for a quick response. He barely acknowledged it when the Rock Creek police arrived. Hank fielded all enquiries, explaining why the Captain of the homicide division of the Portland PD had been shot. His wife stabbed. An ex-local attorney was dead behind a crate. Why there was a headless corpse on the floor. Detective Griffin explained that he had shot Adalin Shade, after she had shot Renard. He also stated there was a third villain at the scene, who had stolen the head and left in his own car.

Nick didn't look around for Monroe. It had always been the plan that he would take the head; so it could be returned to the Verrat. He fielded the local PD's questions. Sticking to the story was easier than he thought; all of the forensic evidence would back up them up. Knowing all of the tricks he deftly answered the Rock Creek homicide's probing.

Burkhart's only concern was getting to the hospital. He knew that they weren't in danger from an assassin anymore. But, Sean and Victoria's injuries were grave. Nick wouldn't be sure they were ok until he could see it with his own eyes.

**One week later**

Rock Creek Medical Center was only a few miles away from the air base. The two story stucco building sat just off of the main street. The fourth floor rooms had a nice view of the sunrise over the forest. Tubes and probes formed a subtle web around the patient lying in the bed. Two figures waited in silent vigil bedside, hoping, praying for positive change. The room was filled with the constant beeping of medical equipment.

Although the dagger hadn't pierced an organ, the resulting infection had been fierce. Apparently the Geminee had been less than vigilant about keeping his weapon clean. Broad spectrum antibiotics had been administered; but it was still too close to call. It was still up in the air as to whether Victoria's body would fight it off. The dagger hadn't been poisoned. Monroe's sample had been thoroughly checked by Rosalie. She couldn't find any evidence that the Geminee had doctored it.

Prince Sean sat at his wife's bedside. Gently holding her hand, he waited in silence. He went over the battle in his mind time and again. Adalin's interference had brought about an unexpected result. He hadn't planned on her showing up. Sean supposed that he really shouldn't be surprised that she did. It was quite obvious to him when she was in interrogation that her heart was filled with venom. Renard was just disappointed that he hadn't been the one to kill her. He hoped in whatever hell she was in that she understood the amount of pain that Griffin had saved her from.

Nick sat at his Captain's side. He had been overjoyed when Renard had been released from the hospital. It was not as touch and go with him as Nick had feared. The bullet had pierced an artery in his shoulder. It had sat in the hole like a cork in a bottle. The surgery had been delicate but the surgeon was able to remove it easily. A couple of days of bed rest and some physical therapy and he was free to come home. Nick knew that they couldn't leave Rock Creak until Victoria's situation had resolved itself. So Nick sat and waited. He didn't care how long it took. He was at his Prince's side to stay.

Monroe walked into the hospital room carrying a pair of manila envelopes. A thick and a thin one he shifted them nervously from hand to hand. He waited for the Prince to acknowledge him.

"Yes, Monroe?" Renard said, looking up at the blutbad.

"Your Highness, Rosalie reran the tests again, and there is defiantly nothing on the Geminee's weapons." The blutbad responded.

"Good I'm glad that there is nothing Wessen about this. I appreciate that Rosalie has gone through so much trouble."

"Rosalie said it was no trouble at all. She sends her best. She wants to come and visit Her Highness tomorrow."

"What's with the envelopes? Nick said.

"It is something that Her Highness had given me. She was concerned that she wouldn't be able to give this personally, "he said, nervously. "The large envelope is information about the Verrat and their plans."

"And the other?" the Prince asked.

"The other …"Monroe said hesitatingly. "She said it was her greatest secret. The only one she said she would die for. She even game me instructions to burn it if there was a chance it got into the wrong hands."

Giving over the envelope over, Monroe looked at the Prince. "She also gave me verbal instructions, something that she wanted you to hear whether or not the envelope survived."

"What?" the Prince asked.

"Maggie lives in Bever, Switzerland."

The Prince looked down at the small envelope. Not much scared him in his life; but if she felt that this was a secret to keep from him, it must be a big one. His hands trembled as he opened the flap. Reaching into the envelope he pulled out a picture. Looking on the backside it said Victoria-41, Emily-10, Bethany 2, Valentine's 2012. Flipping the picture over, Prince Sean's hand shook as he gazed down. There was his wife siting in a garden with two young girls. A small tear ran down his cheek when he realized that not only were these his children; but, that his wife had hidden them from him. The Prince knew instinctively that she wasn't afraid of him. Victoria was afraid of his enemies. He must have been in more danger than he thought if she felt she had to hide them.

Victoria had been raising their children alone. Sean's heart broke at the thought. It was not the fact that she was taking care of them by herself, that plagued him. It was that once again he had been denied the opportunity to be the supportive husband. Once again his position in the family had cost him something precious. His wife had dealt with the danger all alone. She had hidden this secret from the world alone. Victoria had given him children alone.

Looking at his wife lying in her bed, Prince Sean's head was filled with questions and accusations. Was the reconfiguration of the Verrat, arranged by Violet, enough to minimize the danger? Was it ok now to bring them to Portland? He knew she would hide them someplace safe.

The cottage was set in a beautiful valley. The trees were decorated with every autumn color imaginable. The smell of wood smoke danced in the air. Walking along the country lane in Bever, Sean's head was filled with questions. Would they know him? Would they resent his absence?

The small blue cottage sat at the end of the lane. It's white trim decorating it like the frills on a wedding cake. A small red and white plac was affixed to the trim next to the door. Hesitantly Sean knocked on the door.

Maggie opened the door. Her dark hair having turned silver ages ago, was tied in a bun. Her clothes didn't advertise that she was the governess of royalty. Her kindly appearance however belied the fierceness that glimmered in her eyes. Looking at the tall man in front of her, she couldn't help but smile. While some are not favored by time, he had been. She felt that the Prince was far more handsome than the gangly youth who had been betrothed to her ward.

Maggie had known this day would come. Victoria had told her so when she called from Portland. She had said that they would live in Portland for good.

Showing Prince Sean into the parlor, she knew that he would be surprised at the photos on the piano. Most were pictures of Victoria and Sean at different stages of their lives, including one that was taken at the last family meeting. Maggie knew that it was not what he would have expected.

"I'm surprised," Sean said. "I didn't think…"

"Victoria didn't keep your children away because of hate for you." Maggie replied, a kind smile on her face. "She only wanted to keep them and you safe."

"I know the Verrat would harm the children to get revenge on me, or kill me and try to set up one of them as a puppet in my place."

"That exactly was her fear. She wanted them to be with you; but, she wanted them away from the family if you were lost. "

"May I see them?" Sean asked, tentatively.

Maggie smiled at him. She could understand his nervousness. Most parents have a lifetime to get to know their children.

"Of course," she replied. "I shall get them."

Prince Sean Renard, Regnant of Portland, sat nervously as he heard light feet run down the center hall in his direction.

**New Year's Eve**

The art and crafts style home sat on the nice quiet street of Portland, Oregon. Snow blanketed all around from a blizzard that had blown through the day before. The windows glowed with warmth. Like many homes that night, it was alive with a party. Soft jazz wafted through the rooms. A small fire danced in the fireplace. The tall spruce decorated for the holiday season sat in the corner. A muted TV transmitted the scenes from Time's Square in New York.

Monroe and Rosalie sat on the sofa. They were engaged in an animated conversation with Maggie, who had Emily Renard dozing at her side.

Nick Burkhardt was talking with his fiancé Juliette and Detective Griffin.

Prince Sean was dancing slowly with a small girl in his arms. She had long since fallen asleep. He had been asked several times if he wanted be relieved of his burden; but he declined. He told them that she was not heavy. Indeed she looked rather tiny as she slept on his shoulder. Sean didn't want to give up his first dance with his youngest so quickly.

"It's time," a soft voice said from the door way. Holding a tray of champagne glasses, Victoria placed them on the coffee table and went to stand with her Prince, as the big grandfather clock in the hall started chiming and the New Year began.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

I heard it said that endings are hard, they are! I really debated whether or not to give this a Capra-esque ending; but, considering what the writers have put Renard through in the second season I think he deserves one. I have really enjoyed these characters.

To all of those who have favorite the story or sent comments to me about it I thank you. This is the first time in a long time I have written something for others to view. It is also my first stab at fan-fiction. I am so glad others love these characters as much as I do.

Sincerely,

G


End file.
